Innate Insanity
by Valese
Summary: Aoshi discovers his madness has returned. Something is causing him to explode into fits of insanity that could prove dangerous to everyone around him. Can he overcome it for his, and Misao's, sake? AM Plz RR!
1. Sasuke

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back with a new RK fic! I may be a bit rusty, so forgive me. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own RK, but I own all the DVDs…does that count?

* * *

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao called cheerfully, breaking the careful peace of the temple. Aoshi did not move, but Misao knew he recognized her presence. She was used to his unresponsiveness. Misao walked in, balancing the tray with her hands, and set it down on the floor next to him. She quietly took the porcelain teapot and poured the steaming liquid into each of the two cups. Aoshi seemed to wake from his meditation at the smell of the drink. "Here, Aoshi-sama," Misao offered the teacup.

Aoshi inclined his head slightly and sipped silently, watching the young girl closely.

Misao drank hers slowly, so as not to burn her tongue, and as soon as it had cooled down enough, gulped it excitedly. She carefully put the cup on the tray again and looked at her mentor.

Aoshi closed his eyes when he felt Misao's attention turn to him. It would not do to be found staring at her.

Misao smiled slightly and leaned back on her hands. This calm silence between them was what she looked forward to all day. These ten, sometimes fifteen or twenty, minutes when she could just be near him.

After what seemed like blissful eternity, Aoshi finished the last of his tea and set the teacup down on the tray next to Misao's, making no sound whatsoever.

Misao gave him one last bright smile before picking it up, it was much lighter now, and leaving the temple and Aoshi in stillness once more.

---

Misao skipped back to the Aoiya, the tray jiggling so the porcelain tea set rattled dangerously. She would not drop it, though. She knew she would not.

---

Makimachi Misao was a young woman of sixteen years. She had the developing body of a girl her age, and a pretty face to match. Her thick, silky tresses reached the back of her knees, black as night, almost blue in certain sunlight. She always wore it in a long braid and tied it with a golden metal band. She had bright blue eyes that reminded many of the sea, rather than a summer sky. There was no doubt as to what her favorite color was. It was reflected in her eyes and her clothes. She usually donned a blue outfit made up of a tunic and shorts. The tunic was navy blue with a periwinkle blue border and reached halfway down her thighs. The shorts were not much longer than the hem of the tunic, and also navy blue with periwinkle blue edges. To keep the tunic closed and to secure a tight fit, she tied a very wide pink ribbon around her waist that tied in a big bow at the back. She wrapped her calves in the same navy cloth as her outfit, and wore navy wrist and knuckle guards. Misao was a ninja-in-training. However, despite that, she was Okashira, or leader, of the Oniwaabanshuu in Kyoto, an elitist ninja squad. The group of eleven kept up a façade of running a successful inn, called the Aoiya. In the times of peace that came with the Meiji Era, this was really all they had to focus their efforts on, and nobody minded in the least.

---------------

Aoshi sighed. He missed her presence already. He hated the feeling, but somewhere inside, he enjoyed a little bit of company once in a while. Pushing such thoughts from his mind, Aoshi settled back into a state of meditation once more. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

---

Shinomori Aoshi was a tall, imposing man. He had black hair that tapered off at the nape of his neck and bangs that covered his eyes. His eyes were cold and uncaring, rarely showing the pain and self-hatred they held. Aoshi was a man of few words, most of which people hung onto attentively as they spoke volumes of importance. He wore a navy shirt and pants. A thin yellow line ran down the front of his shirt. He donned a long beige trenchcoat with a large orange collar and a belt with metal rings at the ends. This was his ultimate trademark. He was loved by all, and a very effective leader. He was the youngest Okashira in the history of the Oniwaabanshuu, but one of the best. His four closest comrades and best ninjas accompanied him on a mission, and died uselessly to protect their leader. Aoshi escaped physically unharmed, but the emotional wounds were too deep to heal. He became a broken man, bent on revenge and nothing more. He lost sight of himself and everyone around him, descending down a path of evil. Finally, Himura Kenshin, a renowned warrior, pulled him to safety, and Aoshi began down a different path, one of redemption rather than vengeance. He was slowly and obliviously helped along by the young girl who had filled his life before that fateful mission: Makimachi Misao.

---

Aoshi, his eyes closed, drifted away into the depths of his mind, attempting to find himself again. He searched among the mass of mental demons that threatened to attack, looking for some sort of light. It was faint, but there all the same, way ahead. He walked toward it, feeling he would find something unexpected at his destination.

-----------------

"Misao-chan! Stop daydreaming!" Okon scolded.

Misao blinked and stared into the annoyed gaze of the female ninja. "Gomen…" she mumbled and continued washing the dishes distractedly.

Okon sighed in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you, Misao-chan? Finish up those dishes and you can go. It'll be faster if I do it all by myself," she grumbled.

Misao turned pink. "Arigatou, Okon-san!" She finished soaping the dishes with new fervor, and then dunked them quickly in water. She stacked them to a side and ran off.

Okon clucked her tongue with an affectionate smile as she watched the young girl and got back to work.

---------------

Misao did not actually have anything to do. She just hated doing chores. Misao walked outside into the bright sunshine and skipped into town, bored. There was nothing to do. She looked around, contentedly exploring the shops. As she reached the edge of town, faint shouts made their way to her ears. _What's going on?_ she wondered. Misao followed the sound until she found a small dojo. Looking in, she saw three boys training with bokkens. The sight reminded her of Kaoru's dojo. Two of the boys were sparring, and the third was resting on a side. The third boy, no, young man, he seemed about eighteen, looked up and spotted her. "Konnichiwa," he greeted.

Misao looked surprised at being addressed.

The other two stopped and watched with interest.

"Konnichiwa," she replied. "What are you doing?"

The boy smiled, and he looked wonderful doing it. So did Aoshi, but Misao rarely saw him indulge in such a human habit. "Practicing. It's Karamitsuryuu."

Misao nodded, "So ka. You seemed very skilled in it."

The boy shrugged, "Perhaps, demo that is not for us to decide."

Misao giggled, "Well, as an outsider, you seem to know your Karamitsuryuu well."

One of the boys eyed her costume. "Not a particularly decent outfit for a lady," he snickered.

Misao scowled. "I'd rather not kill myself with those silly things women wear. Besides, this is more comfortable, easier to move in, and much more practical."

The boy sneered, "So you can walk to the market faster?"

Misao glared at him. "You wish."

"What is your reason?" the sitting boy asked.

Misao smiled, "Did your sensei teach you kenpo?"

The boy nodded, confused, "Hai, doushiite?"

The mean boy laughed. "Don't tell me **you** do kenpo? A **girl**? Sasuke here is the best in our class. You don't have a chance."

Misao grinned, "We'll see. I challenge you to a fight, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave her a wary look, but accepted. "Are you sure about this?"

Misao nodded, "Hai!"

"Demo, first, we should know our opponent's name, ne?"

Misao giggled, "Hai, true. Misao desu ka."

"Sasuke desu ka."

"I know," Misao answered.

The boy nodded, "OK, Misao. I'll let you attack first."

Misao shook her head. "Iie, you go first. I insist."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Ready?"

The mean boy laughed, "Bad move, **Misao**. Now you're in for it."

Misao ignored him as Sasuke ran at her. He slowly lifted his arm to punch her, but she caught his fist in his right hand. "Onegai, don't go so easy on me." Sasuke nodded and moved to kick her, this time faster, but Misao jumped out of the way. "I know you can do better than that," she remarked sternly.

Sasuke fought better this time. Misao was still much faster, and she hit him lightly at every turn.

"Sasuke," the mean boy called. "You're being beaten by a girl! Come on!"

Sasuke fought for real this time, with no pretenses of being a gentleman. He turned and twisted and kicked, hard. Misao was still outfighting him. She flipped over him, pivoting and blocking his every move and attacking in return. Soon, Sasuke was panting, failing to keep up. Misao smiled in triumph. She had won. Now, Sasuke just had to admit it and give up. He kept fighting adamantly, which surprised Misao, until even she was breathing hard. Finally, Sasuke collapsed in exhaustion. Sweat dripped down both their faces. "You're a good fighter," Sasuke conceded, panting as he lay on his back.

"Arigatou, so are you," Misao replied.

They smiled at each other.

The mean boy nodded. "For a girl, you're pretty good."

"I know," Misao joked.

----------------------

Aoshi got up and silently left the temple to return to the Aoiya. His thoughts were in disarray. As he searched himself some more, he found that familiar disturbing presence that had resided in his conscience while he was bent on revenge. This called for more soul-searching. That would come tomorrow. He opened the door of the Aoiya and sat down for dinner with the others. Misao's bubbly attitude caught his attention. What had happened to make her so happy today? He wanted to know, but dared not ask.

---

Misao laughed with Okon at Okina's attempt at humor. It had been a good day. She felt lighthearted and free. Scoffing down the rest of her dinner, she began talking animatedly with Kuro, who was sitting next to her. It was not everyday she got to make a new friend, and this excitement clearly showed.

"Misao-chan," Omasu observed, "Why are you so happy today?"

Misao smiled. "I made a new friend today! His name's Sasuke. I sparred in kenpo with him, and won of course. He's practicing Karamitsuryuu, isn't that cool?"

Okon nodded. "Someone's busy. Where did you meet him?"

"At a dojo just outside of town."

Aoshi was lost in thought. Sasuke…a boy's name. For some reason, this did not sit well with him.

--------------------

The next morning, Misao woke up to the sun's bright rays and stretched with a wide yawn. It just felt like another good day. She got dressed, hopped downstairs, and gathered the tools needed for the tea ceremony, namely tea, a teapot, two tea cups, and a tray. She left the Aoiya quietly and made her way to the temple. Aoshi did not acknowledge her presence, but he knew she was there long before she even opened the door. However, this morning, her presence only troubled his mind further. She was evoking feelings in him he had no idea what to do about. "Ohayou gozaimesu!" Misao greeted even more cheerfully than usual. She set the tray down and prepared their tea. Aoshi accepted the cup and drank silently as Misao chatted on about her plans for the day. "I'm going to visit Sasuke again, and I'll kick his butt all over again."

Aoshi did not like the way her talk of this Sasuke made him feel so…so what? He could not place the emotion, but it was completely out of his character, whatever it was. He refused to let it control him the way it was threatening to. On the outside, Aoshi showed nothing. He never let his cold mask slip for a second. Misao 'clink'ed her cup on the tray and Aoshi soon followed. "I'll see you later. Sayonara, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi blinked back to reality. She was gone. Aoshi sighed. He settled down again. For the second time, he felt that presence inside him. It was dark and imposing, but there was something different about it. It worried him more than the madness had when it took him the first time. Misao came to mind unexpectedly. He pondered the mystery surrounding her, however unwillingly. Why did he care if she had a friend who was a boy? Fraternal protectiveness? Somehow, he doubted it. _No_, he thought, _It is something much stranger._ But what?

---

Misao finished her chores and bounded off with a quick "Sayonara, Okon!" and headed toward town. She made her way to where the small dojo stood and walked right in. Sasuke was sparring, but he noticed her right away. "Konnichiwa, Misao-san."

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-san," she greeted back. The mean boy was sitting on a side today. "Oy, what's your name?" she asked him.

He looked surprised. "Ryo."

Misao smirked, "Ryo, it's your turn to fight me today. Surely you wouldn't reject fighting a **girl**? Unless you already know you will lose."

Ryo reddened. "You wish."

Misao stepped forward. "We'll fight with weapons, ok?"

Ryo looked more confidant now. "You can use a bokken, too?"

Misao shook her head. "I'll use my own weapons. I'll go easy on you, though."

Ryo scowled. "Your loss." He crouched and rushed at Misao. She side-stepped him and elbowed him lightly on the back. He stumbled slightly and straightened to face her. Her ran at her again, swinging his bokken dangerously. Misao hopped to the side and struck her foot out, sweeping Ryo clean off his feet. He glared up at her from the floor. Misao only smirked at him.

"Come on!" Misao taunted. "I'm not even tired yet!"

Ryo growled. "Neither am I." He performed a multi-step maneuver that surprised Misao. She barely dodged the bokken in time by ducking under its swing. She sprung up and kicked him in the head. Ryo dodged it and rapped her chest with the wooden sword.

"Oof!" Misao groaned. She tried to hit Ryo, but he was quicker this time and anticipated the strike. She stumbled, not expecting him to dodge, and jumped back before he could hit her again.

"You've got really fast reflexes," he observed,

Misao simply smiled. She disappeared and came up behind hem, grabbing him in an arm lock, where she twisted his arms back behind his body. "I win," she declared.

"Hai," Ryo said dejectedly.

Misao smiled and released him. "I didn't even use any weapons," she boasted.

"Do you even **have** any?" Ryo asked.

Misao nodded. "I figured it would be too dangerous to use them this time."

"What are they?" Ryo demanded.

Misao smiled mysteriously. "That's for another time." She turned to leave.

Sasuke's voice called after her. "Misao-san! Why don't you hang out with us for a while?"

Misao faced them happily. "Sure!" She sat down next to Sasuke.

"So," he began, "Tell me about yourself, Misao-san."

Misao shrugged. "Not much to tell. I live at the Aoiya." That brought murmurs. Everybody knew the Aoiya.

Sasuke nodded, "I live just outside Kyoto, not too far from here."

Ryo nodded, "I live here. This is my father's dojo."

The third boy spoke up now for the first time in a shy voice. "I'm Akira. I live near Sasuke."

"Hai, we walk here together a lot," Sasuke added.

Misao nodded, "Akira-san."

They talked for a bit longer until Misao had to excuse herself. "Gomen, demo I need to go. Sayonara!"

All three waved as she trotted off back home.

"Where have you been all day, Misao-chan?" Omasu asked, hands on her hips, as Misao reached the front door.

Misao grinned. "Konnichiwa to you, too, Omasu-san."

Omasu tried to look annoyed, but failed. No one could be angry at their little Misao-chan for long. "Come help me with dinner."

Misao followed her in, calling cheerfully, "Tadaima!"

Okon's voice came from the kitchen, "Konnichiwa, Misao-chan!"

Misao and Omasu stepped into the kitchen to find Okon cooking. "Konnichiwa, Okon-san." Misao grabbed a pile of dishes and carried the precariously tall stack to the table and set them out. Omasu put out chopsticks and a bowl at each setting. "Done," she announced. "You can go, Misao-chan."

Misao skipped off to her room. "Arigatou!"

"Matte!" Okon called. Misao paused at the top of the stairs. "Do you mind calling everyone to dinner?"

"Hai!" Misao chirped. She walked along the corridor. Okina was in his room. "Dinner, Okina-jiji!"

"Hai," Okina called distractedly.

Misao came down the stairs again and walked to the boys' rooms. "Shiro-san, Kuro-san! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Shiro called. Minutes later, he and Kuro came out of Shiro's room and walked Misao to dinner. Just as everyone had sat down, Aoshi arrived. He always had impeccable timing. They ate dinner with pleasant conversation, save for Aoshi, who observed quietly. Mostly Misao. She was happy again and was telling Omasu about her friend, Sasuke, again. Aoshi was amazed to find he hated the sound of the boy's name. _Why? _he groaned. It was too confusing.

---

A week passed by with Misao's new routine. She would get up, perform the tea ceremony with Aoshi, do her chores, and then spend the rest of the day practicing with Sasuke, Ryo, and Akira. Most often, she sparred Ryo, but when she just watched them train, her eyes focused on Sasuke. His light brown hair would fall in his eyes and he would push it away, smudging his sweat-riddled forehead. His concentration was absolute and he and Ryo were unafraid to take risks, so they were often matched perfectly. Misao loved watching them. Swordsmanship was an art she wanted to learn, but she had to focus on her ninja skills and her kunai. Sasuke would turn around once in a while and smile at her. Misao found she loved it when he smiled, especially when it was at her. Sasuke was a fun person to talk to, and she looked forward to his company.

---

Meanwhile, Aoshi would be in his temple. The more he looked at himself, the more he found his soul was starting to hold only two things: that strange presence and Misao. Something deep inside told him that they were closely connected… He had yet to figure out the connection, but he searched all the same. He watched his black and white soul start to mix to a strange blackish-grey. The link would be clear soon. Aoshi was content to simple observe what happened when Misao was around. This would give him clues.

---

Dinner's conversation caught Aoshi's interest. He observed the table as his ears trained on Okon and Omasu.

"Misao-chan's been spending quite a bit of time with this Sasuke boy," Okon observed.

Omasu replied, "Hai. I would like to meet this boy."

"Hmm," Okon agreed.

"It's wonderful that Misao-chan has a friend her age to spend time with. It'll be good for her," Omasu said.

Okon nodded, "She's never really had a friend like that before, ne?"

Omasu smirked, "I wonder if our Misao-chan is developing a crush on Sasuke!"

"This'll be so much fun! We have to find out!" Okon exclaimed.

The two sisters giggled away.

Aoshi's face was impassive, but his mind was going through a peculiar process. First, it boiled over the idea of Misao liking Sasuke, then it grew sad at the thought, and grew angry again. _What is this?_ he wanted to shout. Misao, however, was oblivious to all of Aoshi's thoughts and the conversation concerning her.

---

Misao was animatedly describing her friends at the dojo to Shiro. "I usually spar with Ryo. He's so cocky! He thinks he can beat me because I'm a girl, demo I always kick his butt. And usually I don't even use a weapon. Demo, when I'm not fighting, I love watching Sasuke. He's so good! He concentrates really hard and usually gets everything right. Demo he's not as reckless, so he's not as fun to fight.

As Misao carried on happily, Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

---

The next morning, Aoshi awoke early and dressed quickly before making his way to the temple. He sat down in the silence and closed his eyes, legs crossed. He searched his soul as usual, meditating fiercely, but this time he took another path. Racing to the very core of his being, he found the love he harbored in his soul. Aoshi took an audible deep breath, using the moment to collect his courage and dispel his doubt. Minutes ticked by. When he was ready, he dove right into the area. Bright light surrounded him, and he was reassured by the general lack of shadow. Many faces swam before his eyes. Aoshi tediously sorted through them, though there were not that many at all. There was Okon and Omasu, and Kuro and Shirop. The Oniwaabanshuu were his family. He saw Okina, who had practically raised him, when he was alone. Then, next to him appeared, Hannya, Shikijou, Beshimi, and Hyottoko. They faded away and revealed, to his surprise, chagrin, and joy, Misao. Everything turned to black for a second, and then Aoshi opened his eyes. "Misao…" he whispered. He knew, somehow, that this was coming, but yet it was such a shock. "Now I see," he murmured. All the strange emotions made sense. He did not attempt to say she was just part of his Oniwaabanshuu family. It was not true and he knew it, if only by the way her presence felt **different** from the others' in his heart. "It cannot be…" For some reason, he did not actually want it to be true. Now to convince that last part of his brain.

Just at that moment, his musings were interrupted by none other than Misao herself. _Speak of the devil_, Aoshi thought dryly.

"Ohayou gozaimesu, Aoshi-sama!" she chimed. The tray rattled until she set it safely on the floor. She poured the tea and sat back with a smile. Aoshi picked his cup up with no sound and sipped quietly, eyes on her.

Misao started conversationally, "I'm going to the dojo again today. Sasuke said he would teach me how to use a sword!" Her happy face and Sasuke's name sent a spark of annoyance through the ex-Okashira.

Before he could stop them, the words were past his lips. "I could teach you. You don't need Sasuke."

Misao's jaw nearly dropped then and her eyes brightened more than he had ever seen them. "You-you would? Really, Aoshi-sama?" Her voice barely suppressed her excitement, hope, and caution.

Aoshi gave a small nod.

Misao swallowed. "Demo, you're probably very busy. I'm sure you don't have time to waste teaching me swordsmanship." She licked her lips nervously.

Aoshi made no movement. "I am not. I will teach you."

Misao squealed and Aoshi shut his eyes tightly momentarily. "Oh, Aoshi-sama, when can we start?"

Aoishi nearly sighed. "Tomorrow. I will meet you in the training hall after my meditation." He knew Misao knew when that was, as she had memorized his daily routine a long time ago.

Aoshi had never seen a smile so big on anyone, including Misao, than the one she wore then as she picked up the tray. "Hai! See you then!" And she was gone.

* * *

Sooo….wadja think? My first chapter! Yay! This isn't going to be a particularly long fic, with particularly long chapters. For those of you who are returning readers, this isn't going to be the size of Battles of Heart. Think more like Kidnapped! or something like that… 


	2. Lessons

Konnichiwa, minna! I know it's been FOREVER…and gomen nasai! Can you ever forgive me? I know what I WANT to write for this fic, I just keep getting writer's block on how to go about actually writing it… Anyway, I hope this chapter suffices (I'm sure it doesn't) and I should manage to get more chapters out this summer.

----------------------------------

The next morning, Aoshi arose at dawn, as usual. He stretched a bit and then made his way in the frigid morning air to the temple, prepared to meditate for a few hours before going to the training hall. Aoshi opened the temple door and shut it silently behind him. He slipped his shoes off and then settled down on his mat. He crossed his legs, put his hands on his knees, and closed his eyes.

---

Misao yawned and rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn. Silently slipping downstairs, she put together the simple tray of components required for the daily tea ceremony. Misao boiled the water, put the tea leaves into the tea pot, and poured the boiling water into the pot. The liquid slowly took on a pale and transparent greenish hue as she walked outside and to the temple. Misao balanced the tray in one hand and used her now free left hand to swiftly slide the shoji open. The tray in her right hand shivered precariously, and Misao grabbed it with two hands immediately. Her tray steadied and the door opene, Misao walked in, closing the shoji shut with her foot this time. Smoothly, she walked over to Aoshi and knelt beside him, setting the tray down in front of her knees. Her companion did not move. He did not even acknowledge she had entered. Nothing out of the ordinary. Unperturbed, Misao busied herself with preparing the cups of tea. Minutes later, the smell of successfully brewed tea filled the temple. Only then did Aoshi open his eyes and shift his legs so he faced the young woman. Misao offered both a bright smile and a cup of steaming tea. She picked the second up for herself and sipped it delicately, knowing the drink was still too hot for her tongue. Hot liquids never seemed to burn Aoshi, and he drank it generously. Misao could never understand how his body worked. She doubted meditation yielded burn resistance. With a smile to herself at her own joke, Misao swallowed the tea. She trained her eyes on a spot on the floor, refusing to meet Aoshi's. Misao sighed quietly. She knew Aoshi would not train with her today, and there was no point in reminding him. It would only annoy him at her childish impatient excitement. No, this time, she would show him she was a mature adult now. Throughout her changing expressions and rapid thought successions, Aoshi did not appear to notice her self-absorption, or just chose not to comment on it. Finally, Misao, finished with her musing, looked up and her eyes met Aoshi's calm face. He had been watching her. _Again_, Misao thought. He had been looking at her quite a bit recently. It was actually very disconcerting, which surprised her. Not days ago, she would have done, and did do, almost anything to make him look at her. Now that he did, she wanted him to stop. It was as if he could see through her and that was disturbing. Misao set her empty cup on the tray and Aoshi followed suit. "Ohayou gozaimesu," she muttered, and stood up with the now much lighter tray.

"Ohayou gozaimesu," Aoshi nodded.

Misao just managed to stop her eyes from widening in pleased surprise. Without a look back, she left the temple. It was easier to open and close the shoji this time because the tray did not have a full pot of boiling tea. Misao nearly skipped back to the Aoiya kitchen, the tray jiggling. It was a miracle the sound did not wake the entire inn. The girl put the tray down next to the sink and bounded upstairs. She yawned and grinned to herself. _Aoshi said 'Ohayou gozaimesu'!_ It was the best morning ever, by far. However, Misao was tired and she wanted to be well-rested in case Aoshi did actually turn up for training. She closed her bedroom shoji behind her and climbed back into bed, fully clothed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

Misao blinked her eyes open to reveal a sunny room. It was mid-morning already. She smiled and stretched before hopping out of her futon and over to the kitchen to scavenge for some food. Okon was in the kitchen already. "Oyahou, Misao-chan!"

"Ohayou, Okon-san!" Misao chirped back. "Anything for breakfast?"

Okon chuckled, "Kind of late, isn't it? There's some leftovers on the table, there. You can warm them up over the stove if you want." Misao eagerly bounded over and grabbed the plate of food, setting it down on the stove and lighting it. It took at least twenty minutes for the food to finally heat up. When it finished, Misao turned off the stove and skipped over the table. She took a deep breath, brandished her chopsticks, and dug in hungrily. Okon laughed. "Slow down, Misao-chan! You'll give yourself a stomachache!"

Misao paused for a moment in thought. After coming to the conclusion that a stomachache would mean cancelling her training hall session with Aoshi, she slowed down enough to satisfy Okon for the time being. "Kami-sama, Misao, what are we going to do with you?" She returned to the kitchen, shaking her head.

Misao ran up to her room and grabbed her belt of kunai from its resting spot beside her futon. She leapt down the stairs again and out into the courtyard, excitedly walking to the training hall. Her traitorous refused to give up the hope that Aoshi would show up, though her much more reasonable mind had already dismissed the notion. Aoshi would never train with her. She would be training alone, just as she should be. Still, Misao could not keep the huge smile off her face. She stepped into the dark, quiet training hall and readied herself to begin her session. It was almost time. Misao sat on a side and waited with baited breath.

Five minutes passed, and then ten. Misao grew fidgety. She stood up, deciding Aoshi had forgotten their arrangement and felt around for her kunai. Finding them exactly where she wanted them, she bent her knees, preparing to jump and begin her solitary training. Misao had barely jumped up when the door opened. She landed smoothly with a surprised look on her face. It was Aoshi. He had not forgotten after all. Misao's face lit up. "Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed.

Aoshi just looked at her. "Ready?" he asked simply.

Misao nodded emphatically. "Hai!"

Aoshi sighed softly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Misao-chan?"

Misao nodded again. "Hai!" she said more insistently.

Aoshi took a deep breath. "You can have the first move, then."

Misao scowled, "Don't baby me, Aoshi-sama!"

His expression did not change. "I'm not. I'm being courteous. Courtesy is important in martial arts, Misao-chan. Remember that."

It had been so long since she had had the opportunity to learn something from Aoshi in a teaching environment that she relished the advice. "Hai, Aoshi-sama. OK, then I'll go first. Get ready, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi crouched into a fighting stance, kodachis still sheathed. Misao frowned. _I can't tell if he's babying me again or if he's going to draw his kodachis later._ She took a deep breath, pushed her concerns from her mind, and crouched down. She slipped her hands into her thigh guards and subtly pulled out five kunai. She sprung forward and upward, landing directly in front of Aoshi, and stabbed with one of her kunai. He dodged it effortlessly. Misao hopped back and threw one of her kunai. It sailed straight at Aoshi, but he took one step to the side, and the kunai missed him completely. Misao was not to be perturbed. She jumped again, landed behind Aoshi, threw a kunai at his back, then, just as the kunai left her hand, she leapt up again. Aoshi waited and then spun around at the last moment. The kunai whizzed past his earl, dangerously close, but Misao was already gone. Slightly surprised, Aoshi turned again, but Misao was not there. He listened for a sound that would betray her movements, but none came. Suddenly, a kunai rushed at his face again, flying from his blind side. Aoshi evaded it and looked around. Misao stood smugly in the back corner of the training hall, clothed in shadow. He had not thought to look in the back corner, assuming Misao was not advanced enough to think of hiding places. "Good thinking, Misao-chan," he nodded.

Misao's smug smile did not leave her face.

Aoshi disappeared and reappeared next to the young girl. "What do you do now?"

Misao looked confused. She tried to escape, but Aoshi pinned her against the wall with her arms.

"Always have an escape route ready, and then take it as soon as you have attacked. That is the most important rule about hiding places," Aoshi instructed.

Misao nodded. She struggled, but Aoshi's grip was too strong. Finally, she relaxed, her body going limp, and she easily slipped through his grasp, running to the other side of the hall. Spinning on her heel at the other side, she flung a kunai.

Aoshi was surprised that she had thought of an escape route, but as soon as she started running, he expected an attack, so he easily evaded her kunai.

Misao was panting slightly at this point. She caught her breath and ran at Aoshi with a kunai again.

Aoshi dodged all her thrusts, and watched as she jumped back, throwing yet another kunai in the process. This one, because of the proximity, was harder to evade, but Aoshi managed it with a certain amount of ease.

Misao was annoyed at this point. He still refused to draw his kodachis. She hated one-sided spars. She changed her plan of attack. Misao charged at Aoshi, spun, and slammed her kunai into Aoshi's sheath.

Aoshi, taken by surprise, just barely managed to twist so the kunai stabbed empty air. _What is she doing?_

Misao tried again, kicking Aoshi first and then attempting to slice off the hilt of his kodachi. Aoshi blocked her kick with his forearm, but did not have enough time to twist. He did the only thing he could think of: he drew his kodachi to save its hilt. Misao stumbled forward and Aoshi brought his kodachi over her body so she would not accidentally cut herself. Misao caught her balance, still on one leg, and stepped backward. Aoshi brought his kodachi safely to his side, but Misao was not about to let him sheath his sword again. She kicked up at Aoshi's arm and swung her arm back. Aoshi shifted his arm to safety but saw too late Misao's hand about to release her kunai. His quick thinking brought the kodachi in a swing upwards to protect his face. Misao, however, never released the kunai, instead slashing the kunai upwards to parry Aoshi's unintentional swing. The blades clashed and rang: the first metal-on-metal contact since the spar began. Misao grinned triumphantly. Aoshi frowned. He had not wanted to pull his sword out. He moved to replace it, but Misao beat him to it, slashing at his blade again with her kunai. Aoshi parried her blows effortlessly, almost boredly. Misao jumped back and threw her last kunai at his face. It flew straight and true, bouncing off the blade he had strategically placed in front of his face. Misao slid her hands into her thigh guard again and pulled out five more kunai. Aoshi sighed. Misao jumped up, spun once in the air, and used the momentum to fling a kunai at his face. Aoshi blocked it, but with more effort this time; the power behind the kunai was stronger from her midair turn. Misao landed in a crouch, stuffed the three other kunai in her hand back into the belt at her thigh, and ran at Aoshi, a kunai in her free hand. Aoshi dodged all her thrusts without lifting his blade again. Misao swung at his legs, but he jumped back in time. She had not landed a single hit on him yet. Misao jerked her kunai in an upward slash, catching Aoshi off guard enough to hit his blade again with a ringing sound that echoed throughout the hall. She grinned and pushed against his blade. Aoshi, still confused as to what she was thinking, did not budge. His strength far outmatched Misao's, and she pressed his kodachi in vain. Realizing she could not win with brute strength alone, Misao used her free hand to subtly pull out another kunai. _He's not trying to fight me! He's just defending himself!_ Determined not to be treated so gently, Misao slashed at Aoshi's unprotected stomach. Thinking quickly as only he could, Aoshi used his own free hand to draw his second kodachi and blocked the kunai from reaching his skin. Misao's grin widened. _Finally! Both his kodachi are out!_ She stepped back, letting her hands fall to her sides and slashed out with her two kunai again, as if they were tiny swords. Aoshi parried both daggers with one kunai. The ring of metal hitting metal echoed constantly throughout the hall now, and it was music to Misao's ears. She aimed a powerful kick at Aoshi's face and threw a kunai underneath her leg. Aoshi blocked her kick with his forearm, carefully maneuvering the sword out of reach of her body, and just managed to protect himself from the kunai with his other kodachi.

"You have improved greatly, Misao-chan," he acknowledged solemnly.

"Arigatou, Aoshi-sama!" Though she was panting hard and sweat riddled her blue outfit, Misao had not felt so alive and energized in a long time. Misao pushed off the floor, threw a roundhouse kick at Aoshi's head in midair, which he dodged, and landed to his right. She dropped to the floor and swung her leg out to trip him, but Aoshi hopped out of danger. From the floor, she flung a kunai up at Aoshi's shoulder. As he was busy bending forward to avoid it, Misao slid along the floor and threw another kunai up at his exposed chest. Caught off guard, Aoshi bend backwards just in time, but the kunai left a long rip in his shirt. Misao jumped up off the floor. "Yatta! I hit you, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi swiftly brought his blade to her neck. "Good job, Misao-chan. But you should never let yourself be distracted in battle. Your head would be gone by now had you paused to celebrate." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he fought the urge.

Misao hung her head. "Hai. Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama."

He patted her head in an unusual display of affection. "You did well. You have improved much more than I expected. Good job. Come here tomorrow again at the same time." Aoshi started for the door.

Misao face lit up and she nodded. "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama. Arigatou gozaimesu for practicing with me."

He did not turn around, but paused for a moment to acknowledge he heard her before continuing out the training hall.

Misao wiped the sweat from her forehead and fell to her hands and knees. Keeping a façade of stamina took a lot out of her. Now that Aoshi could no longer see her, Misao was able to reveal her weakness. _That was so much fun! I'm exhausted!_ she thought happily.

---

Aoshi sat down in the temple and took long deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart. He was glad to have the opportunity to spar with somebody, however much weaker Misao was than him, and seeing how much Misao had improved made him very happy. Her presence was enough to send his emotions spinning, and sparring with her gave him the feeling of being an older brother watching his sibling bloom. _Older brother…be the older brother…_ he instructed. He could not afford to be anything else to her, and already his heart was leaning towards other positions in her life. Aoshi took another deep breath and cleared his mind, preparing for a few more hours of quiet meditation.

---

Misao went inside the Aoiya and got a quick drink of cold water. Okon was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Oh Misao-chan!" she said upon noticing the young ninja. "We're out of onions. Would you go to town and buy some for me?"

Misao nodded, "Sure. When do you need them?"

Okon smiled, "Arigatou. Anytime, just as long as I get them in time for dinner."

"Ok." She waved to Okon before leaving and made her way over to the dojo on the other side of town. As she opened the door tentatively, shouts of boys sparring filled her ears. Misao let herself in, calling out, "Konnichiwa, minna!"

The two boys stopped fighting and the third boy on the bench looked up to see who the visitor was. "Oh! Konnichiwa, Misao-san!" Sasuke waved from the bench.

"Konnichiwa, Misao-san!" Akira smiled.

Ryo greeted her with a curt nod, and she returned it before joining Sasuke. "You look bored. Wanna spar?"

Sasuke reddened slightly. "Ano…"

Misao chuckled, "Just a suggestion. You don't have to. So, what have you been doing lately?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Practicing a lot with Ryo and Akira."

"Where's your sensei?" Misao asked curiously.

Ryo spoke up this time. "He broke his leg, so he's been resting at home. We practice everyday so when he's better, we'll have improved a lot."

Misao nodded, "Sou ka. I hope he gets better soon."

"What about your sensei, Misao-san?" Akira asked.

Misao chuckled nervously to stop her face from falling. "You can call me Misao, Akira-san."

"Ok. Then, you should call me Akira."

Misao smiled, "Ok, Akira."

"So…where is he?" Sasuke repeated.

Misao sighed. "He's…busy with other things, so he's taking a break from teaching me. But like you, I practice everyday on my own so when he comes back, I'll be even better than before." _If he ever comes back_, Misao thought darkly.

"Oh," the boys replied at the same time.

"Ryo-san!" Misao stood up cheerfully, "Wanna spar?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed. "Iie."

Misao looked down. "Ok. I was gonna show you what my weapon is."

Ryo looked at Akira, who nodded. "Fine, I'll fight you. What's your weapon?"

Misao gave a mysterious smile. "I'll tell you when we finish."

"Fine." Ryo turned around and faced Misao, his bokken at the ready.

Misao crouched down low, and Sasuke moved out of the way. Ryo charged at Misao, swinging his bokken. Misao blocked his bokken with her forearms, sending wild kicks at Ryo's face. He blocked her legs with his bokken, trying hard to match her strength. Ryo stepped back, pausing for a moment, and then lunged unexpectedly at Misao, swinging his bokken sideways. It caught Misao in the side, and she jumped out of the way, rubbing the spot where the bokken had smashed into her. "Itai!" She blocked Ryo's next few attacks, and then crouched very low and swung her leg out across the ground, effectively tripping Ryo onto his face. "Ha!"

Ryo jumped up with a scowl and lunged again, trying to hit Misao in the side again, but she knew what was coming this time and hopped away. Ryo ran after her, swinging his bokken at her face.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Misao admonished sternly. "You could hurt someone." She made a silly face and ducked under his bokken. "Can't catch me!" she called, twisting and dodging all of Ryo's attacks.

Sasuke and Akira looked on in wonder. "She's like a monkey! She's amazing!"

"What'd you say?" Misao yelled angrily, turning to face Akira.

"Ano…nothing," he giggled nervously under her glare. "Look out!" he warned, but it was too late; Misao had already slipped over to the side. Ryo slashed down on empty air and stumbled in surprise.

"This is getting boring," Misao yawned and ran forward as Ryo turned around. She jumped up pretending to aim for the top of his head. Ryo held his bokken horizontally over his head, ready to block her blow, but Misao never struck. Instead, she flipped over his head, landed softly behind him, and grabbed his outstretched arms, pulling and twisting them behind his back so he was unable to move. "Gotcha! I win."

Ryo growled and struggled against her grip. Misao let go and he stumbled forward again. "Fine," he muttered, looking away. She grinned triumphantly. "Now, show us your weapon. I wanna see it and then fight you when you use it," Ryo demanded.

Misao smiled, "Ok." She reached hand down her thigh, and pulled out three kunai from her belt. "These are my weapons: kunai. I have twenty of them."

Sasuke fingered one of the small daggers. "How do you use them? They look too small to use in close combat."

Misao smiled smugly. "They're not daggers; they're **kunai**. Watch," she commanded and pulled out two more from her belt. "I hold them like this," she said as she placed one kunai between each of her fingers, and clenched the handles, giving the impression that she had claws protruding from her knuckles. "Give me a target."

Ryo smirked and pointed to the wooden beam that made one of the back corners of the hall. "Hit that beam."

Misao gave Ryo an arrogant smile, "A harder target, onegai, Ryo-san."

Ryo scowled. "You couldn't hit that beam. Why do you want a harder target?"

Sasuke put a hand on Ryo's arm to quiet him down and then walked to the back of the dojo. He put his finger under a dark knot in the wooden wall. "Is this good, Misao-san?"

Misao blushed slightly, "Onegai, call me Misao." She looked at the knot and nodded. "Sure. Ano, could you move, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke smiled at her and moved out of the way. "Call me Sasuke."

Misao turned pink again and nodded, "Ok, Sasuke." Her face returned to normal color and she focused on the dark knot. Her hand clenched the kunai and she crouched. Spinning on her heel slightly, she stood sideways and took a deep breath. Misao jumped up, spinning on her heel again, and used the momentum of the spin to propel herself both into the air and to send the kunai flying straight at the dark knot. All five hit the knot on target, quivering in the wood, their points creating a ring along the outside edge of the small knot. Misao grinned. "Bulls-eye!"

The three boys' mouths fell open in amazement. "Sugoi!" Sasuke and Akira exclaimed.

"Wow," Ryo added.

"And you have twenty of those?" Akira asked.

Misao nodded, "Yep!" She walked to the back wall and pulled each kunai out one at a time and stuffed them back in her belt.

"If you can do that, your sensei must be unbelievable!" Akira realized.

Misao looked down. "Iie. My sensei taught me how to fight and how to do kenpo. He used to spar with me a lot, but he didn't teach me how to use kunai. Someone else did, but I'm much better than her now with kunai."

"Better than your sensei?" Sasuke gasped.

Misao shook her head, "Iie. She's not my sensei. She can do a little bit of kunai, but she usually uses a different weapon, so I improved myself after learning the basics."

The boys nodded. "Sou ka," Sasuke said.

Misao smiled and stood next to the boys. Sasuke handed her his bokken. "Hold this." Misao took it, confused, and held it for Sasuke. He walked over to the back corner and picked up another bokken. Walking back, he handed it to Misao and took his own back. "This should work for you."

Misao tested the weight. "It's so light!" she noticed, surprised. "I always thought they were heavy."

Sasuke laughed, "Nope, it's just bamboo. Now, do what I do."

Misao's face lit up, "Yatta! I'm gonna learn swordsmanship!"

Sasuke grinned at her, "Hai. Now, hold it above your head. Keep your back straight and your arms slightly bent. You want the end of the handle to be even with your forehead. Now, slash it downward in a straight line and stop it when it's parallel with the floor." He demonstrated first and then nodded at Misao.

Misao tried it, but her swing went diagonal and when she tried to stop the bokken, she ended up jerking it upwards again. She frowned.

Ryo laughed from the sidelines. "You're really bad!"

Sasuke glared at Ryo. "Don't laugh at her! You were worse when you first started, Ryo."

Misao felt a strange feeling of warmth when Sasuke scolded Ryo. No boy had ever stood up for her before. She positioned the bokken above her head again.

Sasuke walked over to her and helped her fix her posture, bending her arms more and straightening her back. Misao blushed at his touch. "Try it again," he commanded. Misao did so, and her slash was straight this time, but not straight down. She put her bokken over her head again. Sasuke fixed her posture again, earning another blush from Misao, and stepped in front of her. "Don't put so much energy into your arms to stop the bokken. Use your whole body." Misao tried again and this time managed to stop the bokken effectively by stiffening her body, not pulling up like she had been doing before. She and Sasuke smiled. "Now, swing slowly downward this time. I'll guide your arm." She slashed down slowly, and Sasuke stood behind her, putting his hands over Misao's and guiding the bokken down in a straight line and stopping it at exactly the right point. They did this ten more times before Sasuke stepped back and ordered Misao to try once on her own. She had the feel of the direction now and slashed down almost perfectly straight.

Misao grinned, "Yatta! I did it!"

Sasuke smiled back, "Hai! Sugoi! Now, do it fifty more times."

Misao groaned, but did so. Halfway through, she grew lazy and her swing became sloppier and sloppier. By her thirtieth swing, Sasuke had stopped her and ordered her to do the last twenty perfectly. Misao took a deep breath and focused on each and every swing, making the last twenty nearly perfect.

"Good job!" Sasuke nodded. "You learn fast!"

Misao smiled under his praise, "Arigatou." She looked outside to find it was late afternoon. "Oh! I have to go! I need to buy some onions for Okon-san! Gomen, minna. Sayonara!" She walked over and put the bokken back in place.

"Sayonara, Misao!" Akira waved. Ryo said nothing, but looked away with a grunt.

Sasuke put his own bokken back. "Matte, Misao! I'll come with you. My mother wanted some daikon radishes."

Misao smiled, "Ok. Let's go."

---

They walked away from the dojo and into town. The market was quieting down as the end of the day slowly approached. The late afternoon light was still bright, and there was still much left to buy in the market. Misao and Sasuke walked slowly side by side. "You learn really quickly, Misao-chan," Sasuke spoke up happily.

Misao looked over at Sasuke, surprised. "Ano…arigatou, Sasuke." She looked away for a second. "I'm gonna be so good at swordsmanship, and then I'll beat Ryo at his own weapon style!" she decided with determination.

Sasuke laughed, "Alright, then we'll have to work very hard, won't we?"

Misao nodded with a smile, "I'll be the best deshi you've ever had!"

They walked in silence for some time, looking for a stall selling daikon radishes or onions. Finally, they found a grocer offering a selection of vegetables, inclusing the two they were searching for. "Onegai, can I have some onions?" Misao asked at once. The grocer handed over a bag of onions and Misao gave him a couple coins.

"Some daikon radishes," Sasuke requested politely. The grocer gave him a bag of daikon radishes and Sasuke handed him some coins of his own. The man waved them off with a smile, and the pair started off.

"I should get going home," they said at the same time. They laughed together and nodded at each other, preparing to go their separate ways home.

"Ano," Sasuke began, and Misao stopped. "Misao-chan…would you like to-to go out to lunch with me tomorrow? We can train for a bit and then get some lunch and the train a bit more if you want."

Misao looked him curiously. "Are you asking me on a…date?" she asked slowly.

Sasuke blushed bright red, "A-ano…hai…if that's ok…"

Misao squealed, "Hai!"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow then. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" Misao waved cheerfully. _I can't believe Sasuke asked me on a date!_

---

Misao walked into the Aoiya with a huge grin splitting her face. "Tadaima!" she called out. She walked into the kitchen and dropped the back of onions on the table. "Here you go, Okon-san!"

Okon and Omasu looked at each other. "Why are you so happy, Misao-chan?" they asked.

Misao grinned even more widely. "Sasuke asked me on a date!"

The squeals of Okon and Omasu could be heard all the way in the temple behind the Aoiya.

"He asked on you on a **date**?" Okon repeated.

"Our little Misao-chan is going on a date!" Okon sang, dancing around the kitchen with Omasu.

Misao sweatdropped. "Ano, shouldn't **I** be the one celebrating?"

Okon and Omasu paused for a moment and then each grabbed one of Misao's hands, pulling her into their dancing circle. Misao laughed and hopped along with them.

---

At dinner that night, everybody in the Aoiya sat down for dinner. Okon and Omasu made sure they were sitting on either side of Misao. Misao gulped and looked nervously from one woman to the other. "Ano…n-nani?"

The two sisters grinned evilly. "Tell us exactly what happened, Misao-chan."

Misao withered under their intense stares. "Ano…"

Aoshi, who was sitting placidly at the head of the table, allowed his ears to tune into their conversation.

"He walked with me to buy the onions because he had to get some daikon radishes, and as we were leaving, he just asked me," Misao shrugged.

"His exact words!" Okon demanded.

Omasu sighed, "Not very romantic, is he?"

Misao glared. "Does it really matter? The point is that he asked me at all. I'm happy enough with that. I don't need fancy words and romantic settings."

Okon and Omasu looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Defending him already, Misao-chan?"

Misao glared at them each and began eating her food, ignoring the two women next to her.

---

Aoshi closed his eyes. _That boy…what was his name? Sasuke. He asked Misao out on a date?_ This stirred an emotion in him that Aoshi desperately fought to push down. He knew the feeling, but did not ever want to admit to it. _I won't allow Misao to go. She…needs to…train. Hai, she needs to train._

---

Misao smiled at the thought that maybe she was actually enough of a girl for a boy to want to ask her on a date. _I didn't think anyone ever would._ Misao looked over at Aoshi. _If only Aoshi-sama would…but that's not ever gonna happen._ She giggled out loud at the thought of Aoshi getting nervous like Sasuke and asking a girl on a date. _I don't think Aoshi-sama's ever even stuttered before,_ she snickered. Aoshi, Okon, and Omasu looked at her in confusion. _He wouldn't want to spend time with me anyway,_ she thought, sobering up. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. _Oh no! Aoshi-sama was going to train with me tomorrow!_ She jumped up. _What should I do? I don't know where Sasuke lives!_

Omasu tugged on Misao's hand and pulled her back down into a sitting position. "Misao-chan, daijoubo?"

Misao sighed dejectedly. "I was going to practice with Aoshi-sama tomorrow. I don't know where Sasuke lives, so how am I supposed to tell him that I'm gonna be late tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Okon asked.

"I was going to go see Sasuke and Akira and Ryo tomorrow morning and then Sasuke and I were going to get some lunch, demo I forgot that I was going to train with Aoshi-sama tomorrow morning! I've been looking forward to training with Aoshi-sama for forever! What should I do?"

Omasu patted Misao's arm. "Go tell Sasuke that you forgot you were going to do some training, and you'd be back for lunch."

Misao sighed, "Ok. I hope he'll be there in the morning. I can't believe I forgot about training with Aoshi-sama! I've been waiting for tomorrow morning for ages and ages."

Okon smiled at Misao. "True, demo it isn't everyday that a boy asks you on a date, Misao-chan, ne?"

Misao nodded, "Hai."

-------------------------------------

So…any good? Hehe Misao/Sasuke is creeping into my heart…they're cute together! Puppy love! But Misao/Aoshi is still NUMBAH ONE! Hahaha

Personal Reviews:

**RurouniMarionu** Yatta! I was looking forward to getting a review from you! So, was this chapter just as good? I'm so so sorry I took this long to get a chapter out, but I have an idea of how I want the next at least one or two chapters to be…Unfortunately, I won't be able to write them anytime soon because I must tend to my jello-y intestines –wink-

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko** Don't you find Misao/Sasuke the cutest puppy love? Haha. Am I doing Aoshi in character enough? Does he seem dark and troubled enough?

**assassinatorgrl** Hehe reviews like yours really make me want to write! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is just as good as the first.

**The Notorious Cat** Are you suggesting you didn't get my other stories? -glares- Just kidding, hehe. I'm glad it's easy to understand haha. Well, it'll be kind of like me reading your Nick/Sara! Now you know how I feel! Yay! I think Aoshi/Misao is one of my favorite couples, I hope it gets to be one of yours too! -tries to convert you to fangirl cult of Aoshi/Misao-ness-

**Miss Daydream** Hehe yea "soul-searching"…I thought it had a cool touch to it. Yea, the names, I'll admit, I was being lazy about them. Sasuke from Naruto (though I didn't realize it was overused…oops!), Akira is just a name I always use. It's in my other RK story as well (Battles of the Heart) and Ryo from Shaman King. And you shouldn't be sorry for getting them wrong! -smiles-


	3. Dates

Konnichiwa, minna! I know, I know, it's been a while, but the good news is the next chapter's nearly done too! AND I've finally found my muse for this story! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Claimer: I own Sasuke, Ryo, and Akira, so don't take them! (Especially my dear Sasuke hehehe.)

---------------------------

The next morning, Misao woke early, cheerful and full of anticipation. She yawned and rolled out of bed, changing into her ninja outfit, and gathered the items required for the morning tea ceremony onto a tray. With the china clinking against each other dangerously, Misao carefully made her way to the temple. The tray shivered with every step. She eased the shoji open with one foot and slid in through the opening. The shoji shut behind her with a soft 'click' and Misao nearly jumped. She was buzzing with energy and excitement. The young ninja placed the tray on the ground in front of Aoshi and knelt. "Ohayou gozaimesu, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi returned her greeting with a nod.

Even Aoshi's coldness could not quell her bubbly mood that morning. Misao poured the tea and blew on the surface of her mug to cool down the greenish liquid. As usual, Aoshi seemed immune to heat and sipped the tea slowly and deliberately. "Ano…Aoshi-sama," Misao began. Aoshi's eyes rose to meet hers, but he said nothing. "I need to go do something before we train, so I'll be a little bit late. Is…Is that ok?"

Aoshi nodded. "Hai."

Misao smiled, "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama. I won't take long, I promise!"

Aoshi nodded again, his face expressionless. His eyes never left her as she began to clear up the mugs and the tea tray. _She is going to tell Sasuke she will be busy_, he mused. Something inside him told him he should let her go with Sasuke because that would be the right decision, but he decided to succumb to his selfish desires just once. _This Sasuke may not be safe for Misao to be around_, he reasoned.

Misao slipped out of the temple quietly and walked back to the Aoiya. She set the tray down next to the sink and climbed upstairs to sleep a couple more hours.

---

Three hours later, Misao woke up again to bright sunlight filling her room. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt like she had to do something. _Ano…Oh!_ Fully awake now, Misao jumped up, already clothed, and skipped downstairs.

Omasu set a plate of hot breakfast on the table. "Ohayou, Misao-chan!"

Misao sat down before the plate and began to eat hungrily. "Oh-you, Om-shu-shah," Misao greeted, her mouth stuffed so full of food that her words were barely understandable.

Omasu sighed and shook her head with an affectionate smile before returning to her cooking.

Misao finished her breakfast and dropped the plate gently into the sink before leaving for the dojo on the other side of town. She walked through the nearly empty streets until she got to the dojo. It was mid-morning at this point, so the three boys were already in the dojo training. Misao walked in and they immediately looked up. Sasuke's face brightened. "Ohayou, Misao!"

Misao smiled and blushed. "Ohayou! Ano, could I talk to you for a second?"

Sasuke nodded and came over, his face falling slightly. "Hai?"

"My sensei wanted me to train with him this morning, and I completely forgot. He's free so rarely these days that I need to be with him today, so I can't stay. Gomen nasai. Can I still meet you here for lunch? I can stay afterwards too."

Sasuke smiled in relief. "Oh, ok. Sure! I'll see you at lunch then! Meet me just outside the dojo."

Misao nodded. "Hai. Ja!"

"Ja!" Sasuke waved.

---

Misao hurried back to the Aoiya. _That wasn't so hard. Now I can train with Aoshi-sama **and** see Sasuke!_ She stepped into the Aoiya training hall and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. _Now to just wait._

---

Minutes later, Aoshi glided into the room. Misao, who had not even noticed her sensei had entered, jumped in surprise when Aoshi cleared his throat. "Have you warmed up?"

Misao turned red. "Ano…iie."

Aoshi nodded. "Good."

Misao looked confused, but said nothing, choosing instead to follow her sensei without comment.

Aoshi watched Misao silently before speaking. "Stretch first."

Misao nodded and started to stretch, feeling very uncomfortable under her sensei's stoic gaze. "Ano, Aoshi-sama, I find it difficult to stretch with you staring at me," she pleaded. Aoshi said nothing, but turned away. Misao breathed a sigh of relief and finished her stretching exercises. "Done!"

Aoshi turned around again. "Here," he said, tossing the bokken in his hand to Misao. "I'm going to teach you how to stand."

Misao's face bore a smug grin as she informed her sensei, "I already know how. Watch." She got into the position Sasuke had taught her.

Aoshi's eyebrows rose, the only indication of his complete surprise. "Sou ka. Then we can move onto the next thing."

Aoshi explained about the different kinds of swordsmanship, and how each style is adapted to fit its purpose. "Kodachi, for example, is designed for defense. Most of the moves will be defensive, as opposed to offensive."

"Himura-san's Mitsurugiryuu is offensive, ne?"

Aoshi nodded. "Hai. Demo, all swordsmanship styles have some offensive and some defensive maneuvers, or the style would be useless." He proceeded to show Misao the basic offensive moves used in nearly every swordsmanship style. Once he had finished demonstrating and adjusting Misao's movements, he stepped back. "Now, do each move one hundred times."

Misao held back a groan and positioned herself, concentrating on an imaginary target. She performed each move almost perfectly the required number of times, and when she finished, she set the bokken down on the floor and slumped her shoulder, breathing hard and sweating. Aoshi seemed pleased, though his stoic face showed nothing. "Good," he said simply.

Misao's face lit up and she bowed, "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi inclined his head toward the bokken on the floor. "Practice each move one hundred more times before tomorrow."

Misao grinned and nodded vigourously. "Hai!"

After Aoshi had left, Misao slipped out of the training hall, bokken in hand, and walked across town to the dojo to meet Sasuke. He was sitting outside, waiting for her patiently. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke!"

He looked up in surprise and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Misao-chan. Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Hai!" They walked side by side to a small restaurant in town. The waitress led them to a small cubicle in the back where they had some privacy. Once they had sat down and ordered a light lunch each, Misao turned to Sasuke excitedly. "Look what my sensei gave me!" She pulled out her bokken. "My very own bokken!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sugoi! Let me see it." He took it from her and looked over its wooden surface briefly. "What a nice bokken! You're very lucky."

"And guess what else!"

"Nani?"

"My sensei said he'd teach me swordsmanship!"

Sasuke's face fell somewhat. "Oh. Sugoi! I'm so happy for you."

Misao gave him a curious look. "Nani? Daijoubo?"

Sasuke tried to put on a smile. "Eh…nothing."

"Iie, tell me."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, this will sound silly, demo I wanted to teach you swordsmanship."

Misao laughed out loud, earning a confused look from Sasuke. "You can both teach me! And I'll learn twice as fast!"

Sasuke brightened, "Hai! I'll be as good a sensei as your real sensei! I promise!"

Misao smiled at him kindly. "I'm sure you will. It'll be fun to have you as a sensei, Sasuke!"

The boy blushed pink. "Arigatou, Misao-chan."

A waitress brought over two steaming plates of food and two bowls of rice. Misao grinned and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Yatta! I'm starving!"

Sasuke smiled as he watched her eat. _She's so kawaii._ He began to eat his own meal.

They made light conversation about their outside lives, and both were happy to learn more about each other.

Misao smiled to herself as she and Sasuke were walking back to the dojo, both feeling full. _Sasuke's so nice. And he's my age! It's all so perfect. He likes me too. Aoshi-sama's not as nice as Sasuke in public, he's so much older than me, and he doesn't like me back._ She sighed inwardly. _Maybe I'm better off with Sasuke._

Sasuke tentatively took Misao's hand. "I'm glad we could do this, Misao-chan. We should do it again!"

"Hai!" Misao agreed at once.

------------------------------------

A dark figure watched Sasuke and Misao from the shadows, frowning. He scowled angrily as Sasuke took Misao's hand. He trailed them back to the dojo and peeked inside momentarily to see two other boys talking to Sasuke and Misao. His scowl deepened at the sight of Misao surrounded by so many boys, but what angered him most was how close Sasuke was standing to Misao. _She's **my** Misao!_ With one last glare in Sasuke's direction, the figure glided away, pausing in front of the Aoiya. It slipped inside the building and made an effort to avoid all of the other Aoiya members, sneaking up to a room on the second floor and slipping inside. He shut the door behind him, thankful no one had seen him. The man sat down on the futon and attempted to collect his thoughts before anybody attempted to enter the room and disturb him.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke and Misao walked into the dojo holding hands. Akira and Ryo looked up and a smirk spread across Ryo's face. It took a second for Sasuke and Misao realize what he was smirking about, but when they did, they pulled their hands apart, blushing and refusing to look at each other. "Ano…" Misao began.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sasuke protested.

"Hai! It isn't!" Misao agreed.

"Sure, sure," Ryo replied smugly.

"Why don't we start training?" Akira cut in, trying to change the subject.

Both Sasuke and Misao shot him a grateful look and the four split up to spar for a bit. "I learned some defensive moves from my sensei!" Misao said excitedly.

Sasuke smiled, "Sugoi. Let's try them out then."

Misao nodded, a determined glint in her eye. _I won't let Sasuke win today! I'll show Aoshi-sama that I'm a good deshi._ She got into the stance Aoshi had taught her. Sasuke ran at her, attacking her lightly with his bokken. Misao parried his blows with a certain amount of ease. "Come on! Don't go easy on me!" Misao complained.

Sasuke smiled again. "Hai." He attacked Misao with more vigour this time. Misao still managed to block all his moves. Sasuke nodded, impressed. "Sugoi. You can defend pretty well." He attacked Misao full force this time, and Misao had difficulty keeping up with Sasuke's attacks, and soon she was defeated. She held her hands up in a surrender.

"Ok, ok, I give up. You win this time."

Sasuke grinned. "Daijoubo, you'll get the hang of it. This was only your first time, and I went all out on you."

Misao smiled, "Arigatou." She looked out the door to find the light slowly fading into the sunset. "Ah! I have to get home! Gomen! Sayonara, minna!" She winked at Sasuke and ran out the door.

Sasuke watched her, a happy look spread across his face.

"Baka," Ryo muttered smugly under his breath.

-------------------------------------

Misao rushed into the Aoiya, her face flushed and grinning widely. "Tadaima!" she exclaimed happily.

"How was your date?" Omasu and Okon asked excitedly at the same time.

Misao was ecstatic. "Sugoi desu ka! I'm sure he likes me! He's so sweet!"

Okon turned to Omasu. "Oh my! They'll become a couple and he'll propose to her and they'll get married and we'll lose our chibi Misao-chan!"

Misao giggled, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Okon-san? I doubt I'll be getting married anytime soon."

"She's right. Demo, we must meet this Sasuke boy!"

"Hai!"

Misao sighed. "I'll bring him home sometime, then."

Okon's eyes lit up and her grin was so wide that even Omasu stepped back in nervous anticipation. "OMASU! MISAO-CHAN'S BRINGING A BOY HOME! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Omasu nodded and laughed. She and Okon sang in unison. "Misao-chan's got a boyfriend! Misao-chan's got a boyfriend!"

At that moment, Kuro and Shiro walked in. "Misao-chan has a boyfriend?" Shiro asked at once. "Really?"

Omasu nodded, "Hai! Isn't it exciting?"

"Our chibi Misao-chan is growing up," Kuro noted with pride.

Okon jumped up, "That's what I said!"

-------------------------

Aoshi slipped back around the corner, seething inside. _She actually went on the date? How dare that Sasuke boy treat her like…like she's an available girl! She's mine! No one else can have her!_ He stalked off, grinding his teeth in such a fit of anger than he had not felt in a long time.

-------------------------

Kuro and Shiro sat down for dinner and Misao went to help Okon and Omasu with serving dinner. Okina walked in and sat at the head of the table. "Where is Aoshi?" he asked, looking around the table and finding the ex-Okashira absent.

Everybody exchanged looks with each other; none of them had seen Aoshi that day. Omasu stood up. "I'll be right back," she informed the group. Omasu stood up and walked up the stairs quietly to Aoshi's room and knocked lightly on the shoji. "Aoshi-sama!" she called. "May I come in?"

"Hai," Aoshi answered monotonously.

Omasu slid open the shoji just enough to let herself in and closed it behind her.

"Aoshi-sama, you heard about Misao-chan, didn't you?"

Aoshi did not look up. "Iie. What happened?"

Omasu let out a long breath. "Aoshi-sama, with the greatest respect, you know exactly what I am talking about. I mean no offense, demo shouldn't you be a man and an adult and just come down to dinner? You appear to be sulking like a child."

Aoshi looked up in surprise; nobody had ever spoken to him so blatantly, save for Okina. He said nothing in response.

Omasu put her hands on her hips. "Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi grunted and stood up. "I'm coming." He followed Omasu down to the dinner table. As he walked in, everybody froze, curious about the coldness emanating from Aoshi.

"Nani?" Shiro whispered to Kuro. "What's the matter with Aoshi-sama?"

Kuro shrugged. "Who knows," he muttered.

Misao watched Aoshi suspiciously. She could not begin to figure out what was bothering the ex-Okashira.

---

After dinner, Misao followed Aoshi into the garden. "Aoshi-sama! Daijoubo?"

Aoshi stopped, but did not turn around. "Hai."

Misao frowned. "Something is bothering you, Aoshi-sama."

"Iie."

"Aoshi-sama, onegai, everybody is worried about you. What's bothering you? We can help! None of us like to see you upset, Aoshi-sama," Misao explained gently.

Aoshi-sama was silent for a moment. "Nothing."

Misao began to get annoyed with his single-word responses. "Aoshi-sama!"

Finally, Aoshi uttered more than one word, still refusing to turn and face Misao. "I do not need any of your help. I am fine. You are foolish to believe that someone like you could ever help me."

Misao froze. "Wh-what do you mean by 'someone like you'?"

"You are not even a full ninja, as Okashira, you lead the Aoiya to danger, and you still expect to be able to act like a sixteen-year-old girl and see boys?"

"Why can't I?" Misao argued.

"Because," Aoshia gritted out, "You must learn to accept that no boy or man will ever want to be with a girl like you who cannot even act like a normal woman outside of your ninja training. Stop uselessly chasing after boys, who will never want a tomboy like you, and focus on your training and your role as Okashira!" Throughout his whole speech, Aoshi did not once turn around, but he could hear Misao's faint sobs.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama," Misao acknowledged, and ran back into the Aoiya crying.

_She is mine. No one else can have her._ Aoshi did not allow himself to see that, in pushing Misao away from the outside world, he was also pushing her away from himself. It was painful to speak so harshly to Misao, but he used his inner strength and courage to accomplish the task. It was necessary. _I will never let her be tainted by my presence, but I cannot stand by and watch her with another man._ He convinced himself it was the right thing to do.

------------------------

Misao threw herself onto her futon and bawled into her pillow. All the tears that had been building up for so long were released in a flood of emotion. _I hate Aoshi-sama! I hate Aoshi-sama!_ she chanted to herself. _Why did he have to say such things?_ She gripped the pillow tightly and cried herself to sleep, dreaming of the conversation she had just finished with Aoshi.

---

The next morning, Misao sat up, her face streaked with dried tears. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the ceiling. **_You must learn to accept that no boy or man will ever want to be with a girl like you who cannot even act like a normal woman outside of your ninja training. Stop uselessly chasing after boys, who will never want a tomboy like you, and focus on your training and your role as Okashira!_** Aoshi's words echoed through her head. She sighed sadly. They stung her like knives to the heart. _I can't believe Aoshi-sama would ever say something like that to me._ She sighed. It was difficult to hate Aoshi, even after last night, but she willed herself to do so all the same. Life would be so much easier without this aching for him. _He's actually unknowingly helped me. How can I love a man who is so cruel and insensitive?_ But Misao knew exactly why. _That Aoshi is gone forever. I loved him, but he is dead. I do not love this Aoshi. I do not love Aoshi._ Eventually, Misao was chanting the phrase mindlessly simply to keep all other thoughts at bay that may interfere with her new plan. _Sasuke._

---

Misao ate breakfast and went to the training hall to get her mind off Aoshi. After working herself to a sweat, she went back inside to freshen up and eat lunch. When she finished lunch, Misao made her way to the dojo across town. Thankfully, she managed to avoid Aoshi completely the whole day. "Konnichiwa, minna!" Misao greeted at the entrance to the dojo.

Sasuke looked up with a bright smile. "Konnichiwa, Misao-chan!"

Misao, as usual, turned slightly pink at his affectionate way of addressing her, but she found it did not actually bother her. _Aoshi always meant it as 'little'…_ She shook her head. _I won't think about him today!_ She pasted on a wide smile and waved her bokken. "Ready?"

Sasuke sat down, "I'm tired. How about you spar Akira today? I'll watch you."

Misao shrugged. "Alright. Get ready to lose, Akira!"

Ryo smirked. "Akira's much better than he looks-"

"Hey!" Akira interrupted indignantly.

Ryo ignored him and continued, "So I think you're the one who should get ready to finally lose!"

Misao smiled smugly, her tone clearly mean. "So I can feel how you do everytime we fight?"

Ryo frowned, but said nothing.

"Misao-chan?" Sasuke asked at once.

Misao took a deep breath discreetly. "Nani?"

"Daijoubo?"

She nodded, "Hai, daijoubo ka! Don't worry."

"Okay," he answered dubiously.

Misao turned to Akira and got into position. Akira attacked Misao first. She blocked every one of his blows. He swung with great precision and concentration, completely opposite to Misao's preferred method of swinging recklessly and with more force than needed. He blocked her attacks carefully and jabbed in between her strikes. Misao was pushed back slowly as he fought her. She could barely manage to get that many blows on Akira. He seemed a lot more concerned with technique and perfection than the other two, whereas Ryo concentrated on victory only and Sasuke was an even mixture, allowing him to be the best of the three. But Misao could see Akira was a close second. Suddenly, Akira loosened his arm, let it drop, and flicked his wrist so the tip of the bokken knocked Misao's bokken clean out of her grasp. "Wow!" Misao panted, impressed. "You're really good, Akira-san!"

"Arigatou," he blushed.

"Sugaoi, Misao-chan!" Sasuke beamed. "You're improving so much!"

"Arigatou!"

The afternoon wore on, and by sunset, Misao stood up. "I should get going home. Ja ne!"

Sasuke stood up next to her. "I'll walk you home."

Misao smiled at him. "Arigatou."

Akira chuckled. "Kawaii." The pair blushed.

Ryo smirked knowingly, and the two turned even redder.

They walked out side by side, and Sasuke only spoke up once they were out of sight of the dojo. "Ne, Misao-chan, daijoubo? You seemed a bit…I don't know… Did something happen at home?"

Misao smiled sadly. "Iie. Demo arigatou for thinking about me. Daijoubo."

Sasuke nodded and promptly changed the subject. "You've been improving a lot. Your sensei must be a really great swordsman!"

Misao sighed and looked away. "He's busy again so he can't teach me for a while again," she explained.

Sasuke gave Misao a strange look. "I won't pry, demo, Misao-chan, I want you to know that you can't fool me," he said sternly.

Misao sighed again but offered him a small smile. "You know, I'm kinda glad I can't fool you. It's nice to have someone who notices when you're upset."

Sasuke smiled and took her hand. "That's how all friends should be, ne?"

Misao nodded. "Hai." She squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture.

When they reached the Aoiya, Sasuke turned to Misao. "You don't need to keep coming and practicing with us. If something's happened-"

Misao interrupted him at once. "I don't want to talk about it, Sasuke, demo coming to practice with you guys seems to be the only good thing for me every day, so please don't make me leave."

"I'm glad to know we make you happy," Sasuke smiled. He paused uncertainly for a second and then tentatively pulled Misao into a friendly embrace. She hugged him back tightly.

"Arigatou," she whispered.

"No problem," he shrugged. "I hope things get better for you, from whatever happened."

Misao smiled and nodded.

He turned and walked off after waving. Misao waved back cheerfully and then slipped into the Aoiya, her spirit dampened at the thought of dinner with Aoshi.

------------------------

Aoshi knelt in the silent shrine. He desperately attempted to clear his mind, but all day long it focused on only one thing and would not be deterred: Misao had not come to do the tea ceremony that morning. His entire day was thrown off. His thoughts drifted constantly and he found himself becoming irritable. _What is she doing to me?_ He had never realized quite the full extent to which the tea ceremony made his day. Those moments alone with Misao kept him calm, but it was not until that morning that he discovered just how calm. She offered him such a sense of peace, but it was gone now. _What a waste of a day. It would have been better spent training._ Resolutely, he picked up his double kodachi, stood up, and left for the training hall. It was the only thing left that would clear his mind. He opened the door to the training hall and thankfully found it deserted. He let the door shut with a sound that echoed throughout the empty room. He pulled his two kodachi out of their sheaths and began to engage in a series of moves that eventually, after two hours, brought him to the brink of exhaustion. He sat down, his back against the wall, with sweat streaming down his face and body. After a few minutes of rest, he resheathed his blades and stepped back outside. A breeze cooled his body and he felt strangely comfortable. He knocked on the bath house door next and, finding it also empty, the ex-Okashira prepared a bath for himself. Once it had heated up, he slid into the warm water with a barely audible sigh. At last, he felt some semblance of temporary peace.

----------------------

Misao woke the next morning with a new determination. It felt refreshing to have something to live for once more. She brushed her hair to a blue-black sheen and smoothed out the creases of her ninja outfit. She braided her hair tightly and then prepared the tray for the morning tea ceremony. Misao walked quickly to the temple and slid open the shoji, setting the tray on the floor and tapping the shoji shut again with her foot. "Ohayou, Aoshi-sama," she greeted coldly.

Aoshi nodded in response. He could not blame her for being angry. Still, he was surprised, and relieved, that she had come that morning after all.

Silently, Misao held out a cup of steaming green tea. Aoshi took it without a sounds and sipped it quietly. Misao picked up her own cup and began to drink moddily. She finished her cup soon after Aoshi set down his own empty cup and, her mouth and throat burning from the scalding liquid, picked up the tray and walked out. "Ja."

Aoshi nodded, but, with her back turned, she did not see.

---

After lunch, Misao walked to the dojo, feeling a bit more cheerful now at the prospect of seeing her friends. "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa!" they replied, smiling.

After a couple friendly spars, all of which Misao lost miserably, she looked out the door. "I should go home. Ja!" She looked meaningfully at Sasuke.

"Ja!" Akira and Ryo answered.

Sasuke walked with her outside. "Hai?" he asked as they headed toward the Aoiya.

"Ano…Sasuke…would you like to go out to dinner with me?" she blurted all in one breath.

Sasuke smiled happily. "Hai! I'd love to! When?"

Misao shrugged. "Does tomorrow sound good?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure. I'll pick you up at the Aoiya at seven?"

Misao grinned, "Great! Ano…" she blushed, "Any ideas where to go?"

Sasuke laughed. "I know a small restaurant near the dojo. It's nothing special, but the food's pretty good."

"Perfect," Misao smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Ja."

Misao waved and then walked into the Aoiya with a smile. "Tadaima!"

"Konnichiwa, Misao-chan," Okon smiled. "What happened today that's made you smile so much?"

Misao grinned. "I asked Sasuke out on a dinner date."

Omasu appeared behind her sister. "Really? When?"

"Tomorrow night," Misao announced proudly.

Okon and Omasu squealed. "Misao-chan!" they hugged her tightly.

"Ugh," she coughed, "I c-can't breathe!"

They released her at once. "Gomen," they giggled.

"Another date!" Omasu sighed.

"Bring him home!" Okon exclaimed.

"I will sometime," Misao promised.

---

The next morning, Misao brought Aoshi his tea. "Ohayou, Aoshi-sama," she greeted much more cheerfully than the day before.

Aoshi frowned. _What's she so happy about?_

She set the tray down on the floor and handed Aoshi his cup of tea. Misao sipped her own carefully. Aoshi relished the comfortable silence that stretched between them. He had found he missed it terribly in the past two days. Misao simply thought of what she would wear that night. She refused to let her thoughts wander to the man sitting in front of her. At last, Misao picked up the considerably lighter tray and turned to leave. "Sayonara, Aoshi-sama," she said.

_Sayonara?_ Aoshi thought in surprise. _What happened to 'Ja'?_ He mentally shook himself and returned to his meditation, which was constantly peppered with errant thoughts of Misao's strange behaviour.

--------------------------

So…any good? I hope so… This chapter was a lot of fun to write hehe. It'll get more fun as Aoshi's jealousy increases! Mwahahahaha!

Personal Reviews:

The Notorious Cat – haha yes yes we've finally caught up a bit, ne? Aww thanks that means a lot to me (about the reviews I deserve…) haha silly her name is Megumi! Oo yes I remember. Honestly, even just being able to type as fast as I think would make things a little easier…-sighs- if only life were so, ne? hope this chap is good…it'll be one of the last light chapters…the next few will get a slightly darker, but we both know that's fun to write, too!

Wise Dragon – Thanks for reviewing! Haha yes I'm glad we agree on that point!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – haha yes yes Misao/Sasuke is cute, but writing Aoshi/Misao I find is even more fun to write, so I'm waiting eagerly for when I can get to a little bit of that haha. How was this chapter?


	4. Training

Konnichiwa, minna!! I'm back again! I know it's been FOREVER (like actually years), but I'm back again. I got another bout of inspiration. Let's hope it lasts.

* * *

After sparring with the three boys, Misao stepped out of the dojo. "Ja!" she called.

"See you later!" Sasuke called back.

Misao smiled to herself as she returned to the Aoiya. She made her way up to her room and opened the trunk that held her clothes. The top was dusty, but the cloth inside was untouched. She rarely touched any of them, preferring her ninja outfit, which she wore and washed nearly every day. She had a spare folded under her futon, but that was the extent of her general attire. Misao gently poked through the few kimonos she had, the total amounting to four, and tried to decide on one. Only one of the kimonos was brand new; the other two were hand-me-downs from Okon and Omasu each, though in nearly perfect condition. Though she had a kimono that was all her own, her favorite had always been the oldest one of them all: the one her mother had once used. The silk was not as soft as the other three, and the colors not as bright, but it still held the smell of her mother and it contained a sense of familiarity that the other three could never give her. Misao smiled and pulled this kimono out. It was once an even brighter yellow than it was then, though much of the color had been retained. The sleeves and hem were covered in what appeared to be falling pink and turquoise sakura blossoms. The collar was striped horizontally in alternating pink and turquoise. _My first date, Kaasan!_ She laid the kimono out on her futon and then proceeded to take a quick dip in the bath. After washing away all the dust, sweat, and grime, Misao toweled herself dry and snuck back to her room. There, she let her yukata fall to the floor in a pool around her feet and held up the kimono. She put it on slowly and gingerly with the utmost respect for her mother's formerly treasured kimono. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and froze. The girl staring back was not Makimachi Misao, but some other young lady. Misao had decided against her usual antics such as binding her breasts, and the kimono seemed to compliment her developing figure. It was not a perfectly done job, but even Misao's somewhat sloppy attempt achieved a great sense of beauty. Misao did not remember her mother, but she had always been told that she was a beautiful woman. She had nearly given up hope that she had her mother's genes, but the kimono suggested otherwise. Finally, she smiled proudly. _This is who I could be,_ she mused, _if I were not Okashira of the Oniwaabanshuu._ It was interesting thought, but Misao was still content to simply entertain it for the time being. She tugged at her braid in frustration. "What do I do with my hair?" she wondered aloud. Misao took a deep breath and headed for the door. She hated to do this, but it seemed there was no other way. She had never been one for frivolous anxieties over her appearance, and so she had no idea what to do with herself. "Okon-san! Omasu-san!" she called out into the hallway.

It was Okon who appeared at the foot of the staircase. "Nani?"

Misao swallowed her pride and steeled herself for the inevitable excitement that the two sisters would show. "Can you help me?"

Okon caught a glimpse of Misao's kimono and, brightening, motioned to Omasu eagerly. "Coming!"

Omasu followed Okon upstairs and they slipped into Misao's room, shutting the shoji behind them. "Misao-chan!" Okon squealed.

"You look beautiful!" Omasu exclaimed.

Misao sighed. "Can you do something with my hair?"

Okon nodded, "Of course! Do you want it up or down?"

Misao thought for a moment. "Down."

Okon nodded. "Sit down and I'll go get my things."

As her sister left, Omasu took a hold of Misao's arm. "Matte." She bent over and began tugging and pulled at Misao's kimono. She stood up after a minute and beamed. "There! It's straight now."

Misao looked back in the mirror and smiled. "Arigatou." All the creases and unnecessary folds were miraculously gone.

Okon returned and Misao obediently sat cross-legged on the floor. Okon knelt behind her and undid her braid. Misao's long blue-black tresses unraveled to the floor, twisting in a small heap. Okon picked up her comb and began to work through the cascade of black.

Half an hour later, Misao looked back in the mirror and grinned. "Wow! Arigatou, Okon-san!" Her long hair had been brushed until it shone. Okon had brushed the front half of her hair back into a half-ponytail that fell halfway down the length of the rest of her hair. It was tied with a small string and a large jade hairclip. It contrasted generously with Misao's blue-black hair and complimented her kimono, bringing out the turquoise sakura. Short tendrils of hair that escaped the hairdo framed her face subtly.

Okon beamed in pride. "You look beautiful, Misao-chan," she said softly.

"Hai. I wish you would let yourself look so amazing more often," Omasu agreed.

Misao took a step forward and almost fell on her face. Okon and Omasu, with their ninja reflexes, thankfully managed to each grab one of Misao's arms and helped her regain her balance. "That's why," she grumbled.

Okon giggled. "Small steps. You're used to that onmitsu outfit, I know. You can usually move so freely. But remember, a delicate woman wears a kimono. Think delicate."

"Feels like a cage made of silk," she muttered.

Omasu smiled affectionately. "Sasuke-chan is in for a treat, Misao-chan."

"If only Aoshi-sama could see you know," Okon suggested mischievously.

Omasu's face took on an impish grin. "When you come back, Misao-chan, he'll be blown away."

Misao blushed. "I-iie!" she cried, waving her hands in front of her face.

Okon gave Misao a small push forward. "Come on, we need to get you downstairs."

"Thank delicate, think delicate," Misao chanted under breath.

Okon and Omasu exchanged amused looks. "Focus on **being** delicate, Misao-chan, not just thinking it."

Misao nodded again, staring into space with intense concentration.

"Misao-chan," Omasu chuckled, "Don't frown so. It doesn't look so pretty on your face."

"Nani?" Misao asked, shaken out of her reverie. "Gomen." She took a tiny step forward and then another and another until she was shuffling in a somewhat ladylike manner to the door and into the hallway. With the help of the two sisters, she timidly made her way down the stairs and from there, she walked, unaided, to the front door. She opened it and looked outside. Nobody was there. Misao sighed and closed the door again, leaning against it.

Okon and Omasu each hugged Misao. "Good luck on your date, Misao-chan!"

"Arigatou," she replied happily. They stood back and waited with their surrogate little sister. After five minutes, a knock was heard at the door. Misao jumped in surprise and glanced at Okon and Omasu in alarm.

"Go on. Open it."

With trembling fingers, Misao opened the door to face Sasuke. "K-Konnichiwa, Sasuke-chan," she greeted shyly.

Sasuke smiled back, "Konnichiwa, Misao-chan!"

Misao looked back at Okon and Omasu one last time. "Ja!"

They waved. "Ja! Have fun!" Omasu smiled.

"Don't be too late!" Okon called mischievously.

Misao waved back quickly and walked off with Sasuke. "You look beautiful, Misao-chan," Sasuke complimented, his face pink.

Misao blushed, "Arigatou." They were silent for a while until Misao spoke up again thoughtfully. "It's my mother's kimono."

Sasuke turned surprised eyes onto Misao's kimono, surveying it again. "Really? Wow. You must treasure it a lot."

Misao nodded happily. "It's the only thing I have of hers. I've only worn it once."

"When was that?" he asked curiously.

"When I became Okashira, the Aoiya threw me a small party, and I wore it then. It felt like my mother was watching me that night."

"I'm sure she was so proud," Sasuke offered.

"Hai, I hope so."

They reached the restaurant and Sasuke held open the shoji for his date. She walked through with a grateful nod, and Sasuke followed. The shoji slid shut behind them of its own accord. A young waitress winked and smiled at them before leading them to a small booth in the back. Sasuke waited for Misao to sit before taking a seat across from her. The waitress returned and asked for their order. After noting it down, she left the two alone and Sasuke looked at Misao. "Your hair is so long," he noticed.

Misao smiled and fingered it nervously. "Hai."

"It looks really nice down. You should let it loose more often. You've got beautiful hair."

Misao looked genuinely surprised by his words. "A-Arigatou, Sasuke-chan." She smiled. "No one's complimented my hair before."

"Really? I would think everyone would," Sasuke said, amazed.

Misao shook her head with a small smile. "Iie. I don't let it loose that often, though. It's my pride and joy, though."

"Besides your kunai, ne?" Sasuke added with a chuckle.

"Hai," Misao giggled.

Dinner arrived and Sasuke and Misao both abandoned conversation in favor of the hot, tasty meal before them. Finally, the waitress came by again to pick up their empty plates. "Did you enjoy the food?" she asked politely.

Sasuke nodded, "Very much. Arigatou."

"Sugoi," she smiled.

Sasuke went back to looking at Misao. "I'd like to meet your family someday, Misao-chan."

Misao nodded with a smile, "Of course. And I'd like to meet yours."

"Soon," he promised.

After a quiet pause, Sasuke stood up with a suppressed groan and Misao followed suit, taking Sasuke's offered help. When she was successfully on her feet, she did not release his hand, and he squeezed happily. Sasuke set some money on the table and they walked out.

The night air was warm with a soft breeze that ruffled their hair. The moon was bright in the sky, casting a pallid light that outshone the numerous stars. They crossed over a bridge and they could see a shimmering reflection of the moon. The pair leaned over the bridge side by side for a few minutes. Neither spoke, but they were happy to observe the slightly shaking picture playing across the surface of the water. At last, Sasuke turned around and they walked back to the Aoiya. Sasuke paused outside the door and smiled at Misao. "Arigatou. I really enjoyed tonight."

Misao smiled back, "Me too. I hope we can do this again. I like spending time with you."

Sasuke looked pleased. "Me too. You're fun to be around, Misao-chan."

Misao put her hand on the front door of the Aoiya and slowly slid it open, trying not to wake its inhabitants. "Ja, Sasuke-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him briefly, and, surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. Misao pulled back first and stepped backward into the inn.

"See you tomorrow, Misao-chan," he said as he turned to leave.

Misao nodded with a smile, placing a finger to her lips to indicate she had to be quiet, and slid the shoji shut with an inaudible 'click'. She turned around to face the inside of the Aoiya to find, to her immense surprise, Aoshi sitting at the table, apparently waiting for her.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi sat down at the dinner table and looked around. "Where is Misao-chan?" he asked Okina.

Okina shrugged. "I don't know. Has anyone seen Misao-chan?"

Okon and Omasu giggled together. "She's out…" Omasu started.

"…on a date!" Okon finished in a squeal.

Everyone else at the table stared at the two sisters in surprise. "With that Sasuke boy?" Shiro asked.

Okon nodded, "Hai! Isn't it exciting! She's going on a dinner date!"

Aoshi said nothing, but his thoughts were once again in turmoil. _On a date again with Sasuke?_ The very thought made his blood boil. _She's mine! Sasuke cannot steal her away like that! I must pay this Sasuke a visit and explain to him that Misao is mine and only mine._ He hid a smirk behind his stoic mask.

Okina looked worriedly at Aoshi's eyes. "You are not planning to speak with this Sasuke, ne, Aoshi?"

Aoshi turned to Okina, startled out of his thoughts, though he did not show it. "Doushite?"

"It is her life, Aoshi. Do not interfere," he warned.

"I was not planning to," he lied emotionlessly.

Okina sighed. "Remember that you are dealing with Misao's life here, Aoshi. Do not mess it up for her. She seems happy with this Sasuke boy."

"Why would I mess it up?" Aoshi asked innocently.

Okina gave Aoshi a meaningful look. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Aoshi," he said sternly.

"I am not sure I do," Aoshi played.

"Hai, you do." Okina's tone indicated the topic was closed and Aoshi obediently said no more on the matter.

After dinner was finished and Okon was nearly done clearing away the dishes, Okina settled into his cushion. "I'll stay up and wait for Misao-chan," he offered to the rest of the table.

"Okina-san!" Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro answered at once.

"I don't mind," Okon suggested.

"Iie, you don't have to," Omasu said at once. "I'll do it."

Aoshi's deep voice silenced the entire table. "I'll do it."

"Aoshi-sama?" Omasu asked.

The ex-Okashira closed his eyes briefly. "I'll wait for Misao-chan. Get some rest," he ordered the rest of the Oniwaabanshuu.

The others looked at each other and tacitly decided against arguing. "Arigatou," Okina spoke for the others. "Come." The other four ninjas followed his lead and left for their rooms. Aoshi made himself comfortable and leaned against the table to wait for Misao to come home.

An hour later, the front door slid open and he watched Misao wave to a young boy as she walked backwards into the inn. He watched her shut the shoji and turn to see him sitting before her. _She looks…beautiful._ He sized Misao up appreciatively.

Misao froze, unsure of what was going on. "Aoshi-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Okina wanted someone to wait up for you, and I volunteered," he answered simply. "The others need their rest."

Misao's face fell. _So he isn't waiting for me after all. I should've known._ With all the dignity she could muster, Misao drew herself up proudly. "Oyasumi nasai, Aoshi-sama," and she headed for the stairs.

Aoshi neither moved nor said anything, but instead watched her silently. He memorized the way she looked in a kimono, the way her hair swayed when it was down, the tiny, unsure steps she took. He etched in his mind a perpetual image of her budding beauty and womanly grace, something he rarely ever saw. The sight made his heart churn. _Beautiful._ A thought occurred to him that destroyed his awe. _She dressed up for him. She never dresses up for me._

_**That's because you've never given her an occasion to dress up. And she has tried to look pretty for you, but you chose not to acknowledge her. It's your own fault.**_

Aoshi saw the irony of the situation: in order to see Misao dressed up and in a kimono, she'd have to go on more dates with boys and men that were not him. He let a long breath. Life could be so irritating. He picked up his double kodachi and walked to the training hall, despite the late hour, and proceeded to train until he could barely stand. He loped over to the door and opened it to see the telltale signs of sunrise's nearing break. He dragged himself up to his room and fell onto his futon in blissful exhaustion, eagerly succumbing to sleep.

---

The next morning, Misao woke up at dawn and progressed through her normal routine. She paused before the temple shoji. _How strange…only a few days before I would have been happy to be in here…with him._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. As usual, Aoshi did not acknowledge her presence until she had held out the full cup of tea. He nodded wordlessly. Misao let a small sigh escape her lips. "You want to know why I am still here," she said quietly.

Aoshi locked eyes with her in the slightest surprise. _How did she…?_ But of course it was obvious. She knew his thought pattern better than anyone. He allowed his eyes to answer. _Yes,_ they spoke to her.

Misao looked away. "As you said, I am Okashira. I must take on my responsibilities. If someone doesn't bring you tea, you will undoubtedly eat nothing all day, and I cannot allow that. The others all have other duties they must attend to, but have nothing…yet, so it is I who must continue to bring you the tea." She finished her explanation and began to sip her tea innocently.

Aoshi's gaze did not leave her face, however. _Is that the only reason, Misao-chan?_ But he dared not say a word. His cup clinked as it made contact with the tray.

Misao swallowed the last bit of green liquid and set her own cup down. "Ja, Aoshi-sama," she said with significantly less emotion than usual. Her usual fervor was gone; she spoke like a polite, but distant, adult now.

For some reason, Misao acting like a responsible adult disturbed him. His Misao should never have to be like that. She should be carefree and happy her entire- He froze as the shoji shut, cutting off any view of the young ninja. _My Misao?_ The same thought always occurred to him. _She's always my Misao…but with Sasuke…_ A new thought hit him that made his heart constrict. _Am I…losing her?_ He swallowed painfully but did not move. _If she is not happy with Sasuke, I will claim her. If she is happy with Sasuke, then…who am I to disrupt that?_ He closed his eyes resolutely. His decision had been made and none could change his mind.

---

Misao chattered away to Okon and Omasu about her date with Sasuke. Aoshi closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check. There was nothing in the world he wanted to hear about less than her date with Sasuke.

"And then he helped me up and we walked back holding hands. And at the end, just before I came inside, we hugged!" Misao exclaimed excitedly.

"Ooo wow," the two sisters cooed.

Aoshi's hand trembled slightly and he fisted it under the table. _How dare he touch her! No one will touch my Misao!_ "Excuse me," Aoshi muttered, his teeth clenched, and stood up and left.

Everyone stopped and stared at Aoshi's empty plate. "He's done," they noticed, surprised.

Misao watched him carefully. _What's gotten into him now?_

-------------------------------------

Aoshi stepped out into the cool evening air and took a deep breath. The breeze seemed to calm his rage down. Still, an image of Sasuke touching his Misao burned in his mind and his hands balled into fists again. As long as he could help it, no one would ever touch his Misao again.

A voice snickered from the back of his mind. _**Weren't you going to let her be for a bit?**_

Aoshi scowled at the air. _Shut up._ The voice cackled but did not say anything more. Aoshi took another deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the breeze wash over his body. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes, his body relaxed once more, and returned inside to sit down again. Okon placed a steaming cup of tea before him. "Arigatou," he said tonelessly. He sipped it, ignoring everyone else around him. After a few moments of awkward silence, conversation resumed. Aoshi let out a small breath of relief.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi looked up at Misao the next morning as she handed him his cup of tea. "Another lesson today," he ordered simply.

Misao's face lit up. "Hai! When?"

He closed his eyes, thinking. "Same time as the last lesson."

Misao grinned broadly. "Hai!" She sipped her tea excitedly, ignoring the burning sensation down her throat. She blew on the liquid again and all but gulped the rest of it. She set her cup down at the same time as Aoshi and giggled nervously. She picked up the tray. "Ja, Aoshi-sama, see you then!" The shoji slid behind her and she skipped along to the Aoiya, balancing the tray carefully.

---

Misao waited in the training hall, having warmed up already. She leaned against the wall, her kunai safely in the belt at her thigh, her bokken leaning against her leg, and her pulse still slowing down. The door opened, letting in a brilliant amount of light into the dim hall, but it was immediately blocked by a shadowed form. Silently, Aoshi stepped inside and watched Misao intently. She cleared her throat nervously. "I've already warmed up," she stated. "The way you told me to."

Aoshi nodded. "Good. Then let's begin."

Misao got into the stance she had perfected and waited for Aoshi to come at her. He stood still for a moment and then, catching her off guard, rushed at her. He attacked her lightly, but it was enough for Misao to have to put all her energy into her defense. She used every move he had taught her, occasionally incorporating the offensive counters Sasuke had shown, but Aoshi easily overpowered her. Finally, she knocked his bokken to a side and he stepped back. "Good."

Misao smiled, panting. Sweat dripped off her nose. "But I can't just defend my way through a fight, ne?"

Aoshi nodded again. "Hai. Just as every technique has similar basic defensive moves, most have the same basic attacks." He proceeded to show her three very simple attacks.

Misao watched closely and then attempted to imitate him. He adjusted her body positions, made comments, and re-demonstrated until she had the moves down for the most part. Then, he stepped back. "Repeat these moves one hundred times everyday, including today. Also, be sure you are practicing the defensive moves one hundred times every day."

Misao nodded, hanging onto his every word. "I will." _I can't wait to show Sasuke my new moves! I'll be able to attack now. That'll wipe that stupid smirk off Ryo's face._ She did not notice the smirk growing on her own face.

"Misao-chan." His voice was enough to pull her crashing back to earth.

"H-Hai?" she answered, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming. He gave her an odd look, while still managing to remain stoic. _How does he do that?_

"Tomorrow."

Misao nodded happily. "Hai. Arigatou, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi's thoughts swirled about as they walked together inside for some lunch. As he was correcting her, he could feel his skin warm in pleasure everytime he touched her. He had only stepped back to try and keep control over himself, and it took every ounce of self-control he had. The feeling of her skin on his…it drove him insane. An odd wish flashed across his mind: if only she always got her leg positioning wrong, so he could be perpetually shifting them, touching them, feeling them. He clenched his teeth. He could not think such things about Misao. It was Misao! Little Misao-chan whom he practically raised.

"Where are you going after lunch?" he heard Okon ask.

Misao's words caught his ears more strongly. "To the dojo. Aoshi-sama taught me some offensive moves and I'm totally gonna kick that baka Ryo's butt! Sasuke'll be so proud of me!"

She continued to chatter on, but Aoshi's ears once again tuned out all outside noise. He clenched his fists under the table. _She's always around him. That's all she talks about._ He found to his intense shock that he hated Sasuke. _And I've never even met him_, he noticed, slightly amused in the face of the confusing jealousy. Because that's what it had to be. This emotion could only be identified at jealousy. Mentally, Aoshi sighed. Life was easier when Misao was still a young girl that he could easily treat as a little sister. _Where did those days go?_ he thought wistfully.

After lunch, Aoshi returned to the training hall. Teaching Misao made him very happy, but it required little effort, and right now he needed something that would drain him of all energy. He closed the door and breathed in the musty air. It was much cooler inside than outside, and that made the training a little easier. His eyes snapped open and, his mind devoid of thought, he threw himself about the room, using every move and possible combination of moves he could put together, and exerted himself to collapse. Finally, Aoshi leaned against the wall, panting and sweating profusely. He was still stuck in the heat of the moment, in his imaginary battle; the swirl of his emotions had died and had transplanted themselves instead is his body. He closed his eyes and let himself rest, using every tactic he knew to keep his 'other' thoughts at bay. Thoughts of a youthful ninja girl with sparkling blue eyes.

-------------------------------------

Misao woke the next morning and, after the uneventful tea ceremony with Aoshi, she took a short nap in her room. Waking up mid-morning, she changed out of her sleeping yukata into Okon's old kimono. It was a sky blue, as bright as a robin's egg, with the image of a small town sewn in gold, brown, and green on the bottom half of the kimono. The sleeves also had the same image of the deserted town, and the collar was gold. She straightened out the creases and folds as she had seen Omasu do and brushed her silky black hair. She tied it in the usual braid, but at the top of the braid, she placed a simple hair pin that depicted the end of a branch with blooming pink, blue, and yellow sakura blossoms. With a smile in the mirror, Misao headed toward the door and, in her impatience, tripped flat on her face. She groaned as she got back to her knees, rubbing her bruised nose. Tears of frustrations appeared in the corners of her eyes. Not only could she still not walk in a kimono, her nose hurt like hell. She touched it tenderly again before attempting to stand up. It was difficult with the kimono restricting her range of motion. She froze as the shoji opened, a pink blush spreading across her face, and, to her horror, looked up to see Aoshi standing in the doorframe. She was too embarrassed to speak.

An amused smiled twitched at Aoshi's lips, but he managed to keep his mask on. It was so difficult; the sight of her on the floor, trying to walk in a kimono was just too funny. _But she looks gorgeous._ He fought down a blush as he noticed that, in her current position, he was given a fairly generous view of her bust. Aoshi blinked and extended a hand. Misao did not move for a moment, staring at it in shock, and then accepted it. He lifted her up and she regained her balance once she was on her feet.

"Arigatou…" she muttered, refusing to look at him.

Again, that smile itched at his face. He took a deep breath to recover his control of his mask.

"A-Ano…" Misao said softly, her face still flushed, "Would you mind not telling anyone about this. Onegai, Aoshi-sama?" As she spoke her last two words, she met his gaze with pleading eyes.

Aoshi inclined his head slightly, indicating a 'yes'. "Aa."

A tiny smile of relief stretched her lips. "Arigatou." She sighed and looked down. "I prefer my ninja outfit. I'll never understand how girls wear these. They're so…annoying!" She swatted the fabric playfully.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. _I like her in the kimono, but it hides too much of her skin._ Aoshi blinked in surprise. Where had that come from? He pushed the thought away vehemently. He returned to Earth to find Misao still tugging at her kimono in annoyance. "If you dislike it, why do you wear it?"

Misao sighed again. "I thought I'd wear it for Sasuke. He says he likes me in a kimono. But they're just such a nuisance to wear!"

Aoshi tuned her out again. His eyes narrowed. _She's wearing it for HIM._ The thought made his gut clench in jealous anger. _She used to wear kimonos for me. What happened?_ He nodded curtly and stepped to the side, offering to let her through the door into the corridor.

Misao smiled, surprised again, and took tiny, careful steps into the hallway. "I don't know how Okon and Omasu do this everyday," she muttered, still quite nervous and flustered about both Sasuke and Aoshi. She looked at the floor, not paying attention to anything around her, including the upcoming staircase.

"Misao-chan, the stairs," he stated quickly, warning her.

Misao paused, mid-step, foot hovering over the unexpected drop to the first step, and turned. "Nani?"

"The stairs," Aoshi inclined his head toward her foot.

Misao set her foot down, looking down at it at the same time, and watched in surprise as it plummeted toward the first stair, her body going with it. But before she could go into a headlong tumble to the floor below, Aoshi arms wrapped around her body and brought her back to the upper floor. Misao breathed a sigh of relief, her heart pounding. "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi nodded, fully realizing she could probably feel it more than see it, and let her go. She had given him a scare there. He cursed her clumsiness as she straightened and turned around, blushing.

"Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama."

"For what?" he asked somewhat tonelessly.

Misao smiled softly, "For my clumsiness. I know it's really annoying." She turned back around and started down the stairs, a difficult challenge she discovered right away. Her kimono did not allow enough room to reach the next step safely and, besides, she was used to bounding down stairs, not walking down them! She gripped the handrail and concentrated.

Aoshi let a miniscule smile slip his mask and followed her down, taking hold of the arm not grasping the banister. It helped her balance, certainly, but Aoshi was mostly amused by the way her face turned red with embarrassment. _Probably because I'm helping her_, he mused.

He knew her all too well. Misao gripped the banister tighter in frustration. _Now Aoshi-sama must think I'm this weak, completely un-womanly little girl who can't even walk in a kimono on her own. No wonder he treats me like a child._

They reached the bottom and Misao yanked her arm away, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Arigatou," she mumbled, her face still a bright pink.

Aoshi's eyes just softened. He walked past her, on into the kitchen, and Misao caught a glimpse of his soft eyes. It filled her with a warmth and with new determination, she took a gallant step forward, immediately felt her foot halt against the taut fabric of her kimono, and subsequently fell forward flat onto her face. She groaned and held in the urge to scream and pound the floor with her balled fists. She just couldn't do anything right today. She managed to pull herself to her feet and made it to the front shoji in one go. She opened the door to find Sasuke coming up the street. He caught sight of her and waved. She waved back and leaned her head back into the Aoiya. "I'm leaving now!" Hoping someone heard, she slid the shoji shut and began taking baby steps outside. Sasuke met her halfway to the gate and took her arm.

"Konnichiwa. You look beautiful."

Misao blushed, "Arigatou." She continued her delicate steps and they did not fail her, though the slow pace was almost enough to drive her crazy. It seemed to take ages to get to the restaurant, but Sasuke did not seem to mind walking along so leisurely. They sat down in a two-person booth and looked over their menus.

After ordering their dinners, nearly the same meal for both, which made them blush as they placed their order in to the waitress, Sasuke smiled at Misao. "So, has anything new happened?"

Misao shook her head. "Iie, not that I can think of. Except this kimono," she laughed.

"Do you not wear kimonos often?" he inquired.

Misao giggled, "Almost never. I hate these things. I mean, they're pretty and that's why I wear them when I do, but they're just such a pain to walk in. You have to take these tiny paces and you walk so slooooowly," she stretched out the 'o' in slowly, making Sasuke laugh. "I guess I'm used to my ninja outfit," she shrugged. "I've worn that forever. That's why it seems too small now."

Sasuke laughed, "Really? I thought you just liked more revealing clothes, for whatever reason."

"They don't bother me," Misao conceded. "But anything girly gets me kinda uncomfortable. I always feel like I stand out, which is funny because I blend in crowds in a kimono and stand out a lot in my ninja outfit." She laughed and Sasuke joined her.

"Still," Sasuke offered, "I think you were doing fine in your kimono today."

"Arigatou," Misao smiled. "You didn't see me earlier, though. Coming out of my room, down the stairs, and to the front door was a disaster trip for me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, you've managed to impress me with what I've seen of your kimono-wearing skills, don't worry."

Misao grinned and, inside, she cheered. _I feel like I can tell Sasuke anything. He's laughing with me. Aoshi-sama would just give me a look like I was a foolish child. I'm not sure embarrassed is even a word in his vocabulary._ Her thoughts were bitter, but an image of Aoshi pulling her up, saving her from falling, and helping her down the stairs burned in her mind. _What was up with him today? He's never that nice to me._ It was all too confusing and she forced herself back to Earth. _I'm going to enjoy this evening and there's nothing Aoshi-sama or anyone else can do about it!_ She tuned back into whatever Sasuke was talking about.

Just like the last date, when the two finished, Sasuke helped Misao up and left some money on the table. They walked slowly back to the Aoiya. The sun was starting to set, and a reddish glow filtered across the sky. "I really enjoyed dinner, Sasuke. Arigatou," Misao offered gently. Sasuke turned pink. _He's really cute when he blushes._

"Me too. I've really liked spending time with you. And I don't just mean in the dojo. What I mean is…arigatou for giving me a chance." Sasuke smiled back bashfully.

Misao smiled widely. "Iie, arigatou for giving **me** a chance. No boy has ever liked me before. I've never even had a friend my age."

Sasuke looks surprised. "No boy? I find that hard to believe. You're so pretty and so much fun."

Misao shook her head sadly. "My primary responsibility is as Okashira of the Oshiwaabanshuu. I don't have much time or opportunity to be with people my age." Aoshi's words came back to her. "Besides, no boy would like a tomboy like me."

Sasuke took Misao's hand as he smiled genuinely at her. "I like you." His smile widened as she blushed.

They walked in comfortable silence to the Aoiya. At the door, Sasuke hugged Misao again. _I could get used to this_, she smiled to herself over his shoulder. Sasuke drew back first this time. He brushed a lock of Misao's hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Misao couldn't help but smile and blush profusely. "J-ja ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Ja ne, Misao-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." She simply nodded and slipped inside, at the same time praying for and dreading Aoshi's presence. She breathed a sigh of relief upon finding the room empty. She waddled less gracefully than before upstairs, trying not to trip up the stairs.

---

Aoshi flattened himself against a wall bathed in shadow as Misao and Sasuke sauntered past hand in hand. He glared at Sasuke's back, taking deep breaths to calm his rising anger. _What does he think he's doing?_ He gritted his teeth and followed them stealthily all the way back to the Aoiya. Aoshi watched the two at the door, clenching his fist when Sasuke hugged his Misao. And then, to his horror, the bastard kissed his Misao. Kissed her. _How dare he_, he glowered. On the cheek, but he kissed her nonetheless. As soon as Misao was inside, Aoshi slipped past Sasuke without his noticing and headed straight for the training hall.

Hours later, even on the verge of collapse, Aoshi's exhausted mind could muster up only one image. Sasuke kissing Misao. He dragged himself to his room and tried in vain to clear his mind. She was so happy with him. The way she smiled when he placed his lips on her cheek. Her first kiss. And it wasn't with him. _Her first real kiss will be mine. She's mine._ He had to deal with this boy and soon. _No, I cannot interfere with her happiness. I should not. I am only her guardian. But,_ he mused, _I have a duty as her guardian to protect her. And he may not be safe for her. So I would only be protecting her._ He shook his head. He could not go down this path. But his lips on her cheek. His lips on the pure, untouched cheek of his Misao. His beautiful Misao. He clenched his fists. And her smile. _Why was she so happy to be kissed by that…that boy. He's nothing but a foolish boy._ A foolish boy taking away what was his. He had no right. _My Misao…_ Before Aoshi knew what he was doing, he was standing, despite his fatigue, kodachi drawn. "Ahhh!" A ripping noise and the sound of his own voice brought him out of his reverie. Aoshi's eyes refocused on the room around him. The wall facing the hallway had been slashed to pieces. Aoshi sighed and sat down. _What have I done? How did I lose myself like that?_ If someone had been behind the wall at the time… He shuddered and lay down, eyes closed. He would sort this out tomorrow.

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's been a while, so I hope it still flows properly!


End file.
